What Happened
by LuckySleven
Summary: "Ed, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant with my child?" Why was life so complicated? The aftermath after a wild, passionate night. MPREG Roy x Ed Scar x Alphonse Havoc x Hawkeye
1. Block Party

Hello all and welcome to my first Full Metal Alchemist fanfiction! It's also my very first attempt at an mpreg which I've wanted to write for a very, very long time. This follows the story line of Brotherhood. Any who I hope you all enjoy this story! _Italics _will be used for thoughts.

Warnings: Mpreg, it's a yaoi obviously, adult situations, language, and randomness

Summary: After a night celebrating their victory over Amestris things between our heroes become entangled after a passionate night. As if things couldn't be more dysfunctional at Central! Roy x Ed, Scar x Al, Jean x Riza

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, obviously.

xXx

Roy rubbed his temples irritably as he looked up around the full chairs in his living room. Night had already fallen past the windows behind him as the fire crackled lightly; no one said a word. Jean and Riza sat on the couch next to Scar, who held Al's hand as the short haired blonde sat on the hand rest. Winry sat on a plastic chair next that annoying Aerugonian boy who happily swung his legs back and forth. It seemed he was the only one that couldn't pick up on the tense vibe felt all around the room. Next to them was Olivier and Armstrong, Armstrong inhabiting a table chair and Olivier sitting as fearless as ever on a bar stool. But they weren't the ones Mustang had his dark eyes on, oh no, it was the long haired blonde that refused to look at anywhere else but him. The one sitting on the love couch Roy had provided for him, Edward Elric. Roy rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So… no one is going to say anything, really? I'm going to be the one that has to start this?" Roy stated out loud, albeit frustrated.

"You _are _the one that called us all over here Mustang." Olivier snapped back impatiently.

Roy sighed, "Okay so let me get this straight Hawkeye and Havoc got caught making out in my office on_ my _desk."

"Y'see we had just figured out we liked each other for a really long time-"

"Jean shut it," Roy interrupted and glanced at Hawkeye who simply sipped her tea. "Winry got caught trying to hot wire and steal Fuhrer Grumman's car-"

"The keys weren't in the ignition!" Winry yelled back. "What was I supposed to do?!"

"Winry please don't shout. We all know you wanted to save Prince Claudio Rico from getting attacked by those former military extremists."

"She is so sweet, Winry you are so sweet!" Claudio exclaimed.

At this Olivier rolled her eyes.

"Al and Scar have been dating each other and I covered their hides." Roy continued and at this Edward's eye twitched slightly.

Scar coughed and Al bashfully twiddled his fingers. "Just so everyone knows… Scar makes me really happy and that's all that matters..!"

"Al, he killed Winry's parents! You're dating the man that killed Winry's parents!" Ed exclaimed trying to get his brother to understand him.

"Ed please, if I can come to terms with it so can you!" If Winry had a wrench she would've thrown it straight at Ed's head. "Like you can talk, you let slime ball Archer take you out on a date just to get Roy jealous!"

At this the whole room shuddered outwardly.

"Hehehe… looks like the brats got an evil side to him." Jean chuckled lightly.

"Evil doesn't begin to explain it..." This time Roy's dark eyes focused on Ed and the blonde squirmed, feeling the child inside of him kick from excitement. "Ed, why didn't you tell me you were carrying my child?"

Ed blushed, turning as red as his coat. "What the hell did you expect from me? A simple, oh hey Mustang, I got pregnant from that one night stand we had that you don't care about. Marry me? You're so full of it!"

"It was_ not _just a one night stand for me damn it! I wish you would've told me sooner so we wouldn't have been running in circles, chasing each other…!" Roy needed to breathe, or a nice glass of scotch.

Olivier raised a thin eyebrow, "Don't act like you're some saint **Mustang**, you slept with an under aged subordinate."

"I know, I know but you don't understand, I **love** him!" Roy shouted and the rest of the room went deathly silenced. "What!? I'm not ashamed I, **ROY MUSTANG AM IN LOVE WITH EDWARD ELRIC! **Is that really such a surprise to everyone?"

The room went aloud with "finally," and "it's about time!"

At this point Armstrong had already grabbed a nearby tissue box, attempting to dry away the two streaming trails of tears. "Oh the love, the agony and heart ache! I've never seen such a display of raw emotions, flying all over the room like some battle field, a war of love!"

"Quiet down you fool and stop your sickening blubbering!" Olivier screeched.

Ed looked at Roy with huge hazel orbs, his eyes beginning to sting from the water filling them.

Finally Scar spoke up, "I would pray to Ishvala, but I don't think he could even help us out in this one…."

**Five Months Earlier**

It had been a week after Amestris had been saved from the giant transmutation circle that would've consumed everything and everyone in the country. The military and citizens were just starting to get back on their feet and recover from the war torn disaster that struck. It was at this time Jean decided that they needed to celebrate their awesome victory and team work- with lots of alcohol and snacks. He threw a party and invited all, as it turned out the party ended up consuming a whole block where jubilance and beer were abundant. Ed and the newly transformed Al, had come along with Winry who dressed more effeminate for once. The trio of friends decided to have their first few shots together and let the alcohol course through their veins. Eventually AL and Winry decided to mingle while Ed went ahead and sat by the lonesome bar. He watched as Jean, Breda, and Fuery dared Falman to chug down a full pitcher of beer. Edward chuckled shaking his head at the grown men who walked elsewhere. He liked where he sat, it was quiet and he could think about what he wanted to do next, the alcohol only intensifying his mood.

"Only you would be at the loneliest place when there's a whole party outside."

Automatically Ed's whole face turned red, but it was dark enough so that Roy wouldn't catch it. "Shouldn't you be out chasing some girls in short skirts?"

Roy took a seat next to him, his dark eyes dreamy and filled with the spirit of alcohol. "You're funny Ed, it looks like you haven't had enough to drink. Oh bar tender, two bourbons on the rocks this way please."

Edward looked at him, his famous grimace staring back at Roy. "Is my 'oh so perfect' superior really buying me a drink?"

Roy smirked, "I didn't think it could hurt. It's the least you deserve."

"You are so drunk."

"I'm only a few drinks away from being completely hammered if that's what you mean."

"Right…" Ed felt a slight tingle in his spine. The bar tender came back and Edward drank his drink fast, ignoring the burning sensation and bitter taste from his chilled beverage.

"Whoa slow down! You're supposed to enjoy a drink like that." Roy commented taking a small sip of his.

The bourbon seemed to have an instant effect on Ed and he suddenly grabbed the glass from Roy's hands downing the drink in a matter of seconds.

Roy was flabbergasted, "My drink you brat!"

"I guess you'll have to be faster **colonel**," Ed spat back, feeling warm and a goofy smile sprawled on his face.

Roy got a refill of his drink and drank it quickly. "You want to see slow **little boy?**"

At this Edward's ears perked up but before he could say anything Roy got up walked out. This time Edward was flabbergasted as he watched the back of the man leave from his vision. As Roy walked out with refined sense picked up on the sound of uneven footsteps.

Three… two… one…

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT AND WALK AWAY FROM ME YOU DIPSHIT OF A COLONEL! I'LL SHOW YOU SHORT!"

Ed tried to jump on Roy's back attempting to bring him down but Roy was much faster and grabbed Ed as he pushed him behind to a nearby alleyway and pinned him against the brick wall.

"I _guess _you'll have to be faster than that Full Metal." Roy breathed heavily, his hot breathe against Ed's ear making the blonde instinctively shiver.

Roy noticed this and got closer to the blonde. The expression on his face was priceless but it was more than that to Roy- he'd dream of seeing Ed like this, writhing underneath him, those round hazel eyes in genuine awe. Mixed with alcohol and the sudden will to touch Ed as he wanted Roy felt all the senses of chain and restraint be released and suddenly he leaned down kissing the beautiful blonde in his arms. At the touch of Roy's lips Ed was at a loss of words and his mind had all but left him. This was something he only dreamed about, literately but here it was happening. The alcohol in his blood intensified everything and Ed found himself shyly kissing back. Roy grinned, lifting the blonde up whose legs automatically wrapped around him and he grinded their two bodies together. The movements became erratic, each one wanting more of everything- more touch, more kissing, more skin- Roy throw Ed over bridal style walking deeper into the alley so that no one would sport them. His home wasn't far from here, they could finish what they started there.

His home was in a quiet neighborhood and sure enough all the lights were out. He quickly pulled out his key and set Ed down quickly before he pushed the door open and shoved the boy inside. Their made out the whole way up to Roy's room only stopping once there to get air. But Roy felt he couldn't wait any longer, he nearly tore off Ed's shirt revealing the beautiful scarred skin. Ed bashfully tried to cover himself to which Roy forced his arms open.

"Don't you dare cover that beautiful body of yours Ed."

Edward could melt like butter at a statement like that. His head felt light, but was still registering everything going on. Was this all really happening? It felt like a lucid dream. Roy made quick work of his tight leather pants, eyes widening when he saw Ed wore no underwear underneath.

_No wonder his ass always looks so perfect in those ridiculously tight leather pants… _At the thought and sight of it all Roy's flesh got uncomfortably hard, scraping itself in the inside of his pants.

Ed looked so perfect, better than anything Roy could have ever imagined. Edward felt unusually shy, his cheeks tinted red as Roy eyes him and his face went into a scowl. "What Mustang, gawking at my freak of nature body?" He slurred.

"No it's just… it's better than anything I've ever imagined…" Roy paused sitting on the bed where the blonde laid sprawling on attempting to cover his nudity. "Ed you're so beautiful."

"Sh- shut up," the small alchemist exclaimed, attempting to shield himself. "I bet you say that to all the women!"

Roy took his own clothes off quickly, much to Ed's surprise, and pulled him closer want full skin on skin contact. "I don't," was his calm, entranced reply.

Roy pulled the tiny alchemist underneath him and Ed's knee grazed Roy's swollen member, emitting a soft moan from Roy. Roy began to nibble on the nape of Edward's neck earning himself a seductive groan and the young boy's hips bucked up. Roy sucked hard leaving a trail of hickeys, claiming Ed as his own. The black haired man grabbed a fistful of that golden blonde hair he longed to touch as he pulled down shivers ran up and down Ed's spine and his own cock stood on full attention. Roy wanted more; he grinded their bodies together, one hand trailing down slowly until it felt Edward's hardened flesh. He began to rub it sensually, Ed succumbing to the sensitive but wonderful jolts of pleasure coursing through him, he let his commanding officer do what he wanted.

"Roy…" Edward managed, husky and full of lust.

Roy could only stare back at him, his own eyes dreamy he felt his self-control leaving him as he opened the boy's legs. "Ed I want you so bad it hurts."

He raised to fingers to Ed, motioning the boy to suck on them and Ed did just that. Roy shuddered, Ed's mouth felt so soft and warm he could only imagine how great it would've felt to have that soft cavern take his cock whole, him thrusting inside while clutching desperately to that golden hair. Ed left the two finger slick wet and Roy cupped the blonde alchemist's cheeks.

"I'm going to stretch you out. It'll feel weird at first but I promise it'll get a lot better."

Ed simply nodded, attempting to relax himself as he felt a finger penetrate a very tight, virgin area. He gasped, not used to the intrusion and even wanted to remove the finger when he felt it wiggling around. One he found it stretched sufficiently enough the flame alchemist carefully added the second finger, slowly scissoring the boy until he no longer felt uncomfortable. At first Ed had to admit it felt very strange but thankfully the alcohol in his system and Roy's gentle patience with him, let him begin to enjoy the pleasure he began to feel. Instinctively Ed began to thrust himself on the two digits, wanting more of what Roy was doing. Roy smirked, Ed was definitely ready. He positioned himself right underneath Ed's entrance, sitting the boy up he carefully went in, his head swimming from the tightness that surrounded his dick. Ed couldn't take it anymore, he felt a mixture of pain and pleasure and if the pain would subside he was willing to deal with it as just. Ed impaled himself on Roy, emitting a beautiful cry that would've made Roy cum on any other occasion. Roy didn't hold back anymore; he began to repeatedly pound himself into Ed, finding his sweet spot that made Ed dig his finger nails into Roy back. Roy made Ed face him, capturing his lips they kissed each other brutally, the bed underneath them creaking from the love making. Roy grabbed Ed's dick, stroking it furiously, wanting to make sure the boy finished before he did.

"Tell me you want you, tell me I'm the only one that can make you feel like this!" Roy demanded, thrusting rather hard and making Ed see stars.

Ed breathed heavily, feeling nothing but the extraordinary pleasure that racked his body, he panted out, "I only want you Roy Mustang, only _you_."

At the mention of his name Roy thrusted full on to Ed's prostate. They switched positions a few times, both of them going at it as if it were their last moments alive. Suddenly Ed felt warm all over, and all the sensitive nerves burning on his cock he breathed out, "Roy- Roy I'm gonna cum…!"

This only drove Roy more mad, stroking Ed faster as he felt himself on the verge of finishing as well. Ed gave out the most beautiful moan Roy had ever heard as the beautiful blonde released himself all over Roy's chest. Roy thrusted violently a few more times before he felt his warm seed fill Ed's cavity as he gave Ed a bruising kiss. Once finished, Roy breathed deeply, reaching over for some towels he had set aside and handed one out to both of them.

"I can't believe… that just happened…" Ed finally managed, collecting his breathe.

Roy turned to him, grabbed his hand, "It's going to keep happening till this night's over."

xXx

Alphonse and Winry walked home, Jean had drunkenly told them that Ed had walked away with Mustang. The two walked home holding onto each other, making jokes about how Ed would 'finally' be deflowered by the man he'd had a crush on since he first laid eyes on him. Luckily the barracks weren't too far; they were walking past the small garden when Al's sharp ears caught the sound of a cat meowing.

"A cat!" He yelled out, his words slurring but then the sound of multiple 'meows' were heard. "There'sss more than one cat!"

"Al let's go in! It'sss cold outside!" Winry stated giggling.

Al wanted to roll his eyes but walked Winry up to the room, opening the door for her before he excitedly ran back downstairs to see the cat. Winry shook her head, opting to lay down on the couch before she was fast asleep. Al drunkenly walked down, not noticing the sound of his uneven steps ringing through the staircase. He managed to track down the meowing and saw a family of kittens and one mother cat between a rosebush stuck.

"Don't worry, I'll save you! Then y'can come liff with me an' my brother even though he doesn't like cats too much

Al thrusted his hand inside the bush, its thorns none to friendly they scratched and cut him. But he would not be turned away from his cause! He managed to get them all out, the mother was heavier and he needed to use both hands to get her. But in the end he succeeded and the little fur balls threw themselves at their savior. Al laughed wildly, sitting against the cool wall behind him before he slowly began to drift off to sleep. Suddenly a man approached, an x scar on his face, and his eyes glowing a brilliant red he stared down at the passed out blonde. Scar, had been walking at night, not too familiar with this part of town he walked through the small patch of garden that didn't seem to get too many visitors. There were a variety of flowers and all the mixed scents brought back bittersweet nostalgia. He was brought out of his recollection by the sound of meowing and an, "don't worry, I'll save you!" Followed by slurred words, obviously by a person who had too much too drink. The voice sounded too familiar and he discreetly looked over a bush to find a short haired blonde rescuing cats that had gotten stuck in a rosebush.

Scar watched intently, somehow mesmerized at the idea that anyone would help cats especially when this inebriated. When he saw the boy's full face it bore striking resemblance to Edward Elric and then Scar put it all together. This was that boy in the suit of armor, well no longer in the suit of armor, Alphonse Elric. This was the boy that managed to keep his slightly deranged brother sane, and the same one who's kindness showed no limits. Scar grinned, Al changing back hadn't changed him at all as it would with most people, but then again Al wasn't most people. He had been one of the most kindred spirits he'd ever met. He watched as the boy innocently played with the cats before he sat down against the wall behind him and instantly fell asleep. Scar approached him, not making a sound, and stared him down. He'd never seen anything look so peaceful in his life. Scar could've found where the boy lived, waking him up, and taken him back but instead he opted to just take him back with him where he knew he would be safest. That and he knew in the morning the blonde would wake up with a killer hangover.

xXx

"That's so romantic! One of the most romantic things I've ever heard!" Armstrong wiped his nonstop tears.

"Are you serious? He took a passed out kid to his home doesn't that sound a little weird to you?" jean interjected, a limp cigarette dangling from his lips.

Scar shot him a nasty glare.

Jean huffed, "I'm just sayin."

"Perhaps it was destiny Jean! _La vita e bella no?_" Prince Rico stated, completely agreeing with Armstrong.

"You all are sick," Olivier stated.

Al huffed, "I don't mind it at all. In fact I was very touched by the gesture. Can you imagine, what if some creeper had gotten me!"

"A creeper did get you Al." Ed murmured to himself.

"In his defense Mr. Elric, you slept with Roy on your very first night together. Scar took care of him and gave him a place to stay and be safe at." Riza said, and Ed tried desperately to hide into his love couch.

"Don't drag me into this Hawkeye I didn't say anything!" Roy yelled, "I think it's actually wonderful that Alphonse found himself someone that_ wouldn't _keep a secret from him."

Ed's eyeball twitched, "You trying to tell me something Mustang?"

"Yes Ed, in fact I am. You told everyone in this whole room you're pregnant. You even told Olivier _and _prince fruit cake over but you couldn't tell me? You honestly couldn't even trust me with that much? That's what makes me mad."

The room stayed quiet again and Oliver smiled darkly. "I think you hurt princess Mustang's feelings Ed."

xXx

And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and remember, a review a day keeps the writer's block away. Thanks!


	2. The Morning After

Welcome back everyone and I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter more than the first!

_Anything typed like this that's not used for emphasis will be a character's thoughts._

xXx

Al blearily opened one at and the room around him seemed so spin out of control; he shut his eyes tight and as he sat up a sharp pain struck his head and he clutched at it in hopes of easing the pain. He rubbed his temples and it keep the stinging pain at bay for the moment. He opened his eyes again slowly taking a look around the room he realized was not his own. Where was he? Al looked down and saw he was still in last night's clothes, his arms bandaged up. He tried to think back to what happened- Winry, Ed and himself took shots and his brother went to sit down at the bar. Al and Winry felt invigorated, opting to get punch and realized it had been spiked by their third, or was it fourth, cup. They began walked out to the dance floor where people haphazardly danced and the two of them laughed. Eventually they switched partners with AL dancing with Riza and Jean with Winry. When they saw that the two adults happily danced with themselves they walked away. Al went to get both of them some chips and they sat on a table outside talking about how obvious it was that Jean and Riza liked each other.

"I mean gosh Al! Didn't you see the way Jean eye balls Riza? They would make such a great couple!" Winry announced, her usual white face brandished with a red blush.

Al laughed, "Winry you're so drunk!"

"Am not!"

"You sooooo are!" Al teased back and looked around abruptly. "Hey where's brother?"

Al felt a hand lazily placed on his shoulder and turned to see Jean and Riza walking out with each other, "Your bro left with Mustang. I saw 'em walk out the back," and the two walked off into the night.

Al put a hand over his heart. "Well thank you for that! Y'know what, good for Ed! He deserves to be happy!"

Winry laughed, "Awww I hope Ed tells Mustang exactly how he feels! He'ssss had a big, no, the BIGGEST crush on 'im since we were kids."

"I 'member Ed would talk in his sleep about him… Roy this and that! Roy you idiot! Awww you go get 'em big brother!"

The two teenagers laughed finally picking themselves up they decided to head home. It was then Al had heard the cats and went back down to rescue them. He leaned down against a wall and from there his memory drew a blank. Now he was here, had someone taken him? He heard a soft tapping come from the door in front of him, apparently he was in someone's room.

"Hello?" Al called out.

"Are you awake?" A deep, calming yet familiar voice asked.

"Uh yes I am." Al answered, sitting up.

At that moment Scar stepped in, holding a tray of tea and bread. Al nearly jumped in shock. "Scar! You're alive!"

Scar set the tray down, taking a seat on a wooden chair. "I survived the final battle… and then I found you passed out by some garden."

Al blushed embarrassed, "OH geez I can't believe you saw me like that… I'm really grateful you helped me though thanks! I hope I haven't been a burden."

Scar shook his head, "Not at all, please have some tea. It'll make you feel better and absorb the alcohol."

Al poured himself the sweet and mint scented tea, bringing it to his soft lips before drinking it. He smiled back at Scar who just bore into him with dark red eyes. Scar was transfixed on Al, feeling ever so drawn to the innocence and charisma that seemed to spew from the blonde boy in waves. He expected him to run or even scold the man but was instead met with a jubilant statement, Al ready to throw himself and hug him. Then there was this look in those incredibly bronzed eyes that made you feel safe and warm; Scar had always known the boy was a pure soul even when he was trapped in his armored prison but now… Now there was no way to even look away. Scar couldn't help but return the boy's bright smile with a small rare one of his own.

"Scar this tea is fantastic and accompanies the sweet flavor of this bread so perfectly! I'm so glad to have a friend like you."

The Ishvallan felt both a joy and stinging deflation at Alphonse's statement- happy that the boy would even consider him as such yet with a strange stinging of rejection. What a strange sensation that was, Scar put it at the back of his mind at the moment. He simply nodded his head.

"I'm so happy you're alive… when I had heard that you were injured really bad I felt so sad. I mean… I know the history with Winry's parents but somehow I always knew you weren't a bad guy, just hurt." Al said setting his porcelain cup down.

Scar's interest was piqued. "You think I'm hurt?"

Al shrugged, "Well yeah, I mean you've gone through so much; you watched your own homeland get taken away, your family, your people destroyed and exiled… I can only imagine it was a fraction of what I felt when my mother died when Ed and I were kids. It leaves a hole in your heart."

The last sentence struck Scar like a harpoon. A hole in his heart… That's what it all was. This young boy had managed to condense a lifetime worth of pain in one statement. He was left speechless.

Al felt a bit uncomfortable, had he offended the man? He quickly rushed in to apologize. "I'm sorry did I offend you?" 

Scar shook his head again, "Not at all, just thinking…."

Al's curious eyes looked at Scar's and their eyes locked- He could see the tirade of emotions clashing within the man's fearsome irises. He could tell the man tossed the words in his mind back and forth. For the first time since he'd turned back to being a human he felt this strange connection with someone. The two were opposites, Al being bright and optimistic while Scar was a quiet enigma and hard to approach. Even as armor Al had always been drawn to, curious about who the man really was. But he was never able to really vocalize it especially when the Promised Day was coming so close. But now as a human he realized that Scar had this effect on him; he felt his pulse heighten and his heart beat faster just by sitting by the man. Being armor for so long, Al found gender meaningless but this man made him feel… different. The more he got to know him the more he was drawn in and right now Al wanted to know why this man had taken him home with him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Al asked.

Scar looked at him, his tireless bronze eyes burning into him, he turned away. If he had been any lighter Al might've noticed a fever like red gracing his cheeks. "It's nothing important."

Alphonse simply nodded," I understand, you don't have to share it with me."

Scar hesitated before replying not looking at Al. "Your words, I never realized how true they really are to me… a hole in the heart. I've haven't had anyone say something so piercing to me since my brother."

"Your brother?"

Scar nodded, "He was killed by Kimblee. My whole family was."

Alphonse shuddered, that man had never sat right with him. "I'm so sorry, I was too young to really know my family, and I still have Ed, Winry, Pinako… But to watch them get taken away must be terrible. I'm so sorry to hear that…!"

Car didn't even have time to register what happened as the blonde wrapped his arms around his thick upper body. At first Scar stood frozen from the embrace but the gesture had brought on itself a warmth in his limbs. He slowly hugged the thin boy back, albeit a bit awkwardly at first, his hands tingling. Al didn't even know him that well yet he had no problem in showing compassion and empathy to his tragedies from the very beginning. There were so little people in this world left like him and somehow Scar felt okay for the first time in a long time. When he thought about the once armored boy throwing himself into a hug like that Scar felt that warmth start in his stomach again.

"Nobody deserves that not you not anyone. You have a big heart I can tell but you're so misunderstood. But you don't have to be anymore." Al had pulled away laying a gentle hand on Scar's and this time neither of them could deny the static that they both felt.

xXx

Ed stared in horror at the sleeping raven haired man that lay naked and twisted in his sheets. He had remembered everything and had the hickeys, bites, and somehow sex scent to prove that Roy and him had gone at it more than once. That was not the worst part of it all; the worst part being that Ed was a virgin before all that but not anymore. One passionate night of wild love making changed that all but now Ed had something else he had to worry about- when they returned to work did they simply pretend that nothing had happened? Were they now dating? Ed shook his head, he knew how Mustang's infamous one night stands had ended and whoever Mustang's victim for the night was never get a call back the next day. His stomach did flips, he didn't want to be just that. Deep, deep down Ed wanted more than that. There was no denying now that Roy had at least found him attractive but Ed was most likely a trophy to him. Now that he was claimed Roy could move onto something else. Not only that, but the military had strict rules about dating that could land the both of them in serious trouble. Not to mention that he… was still underage and Roy would get a one way ticket to prison.

Ed massaged the bridge of his nose… what to do, what to do… More than actually ever being with the newly promoted Brigadier General he wanted Roy to be happy, as sappy as it sounded. He believed in Roy's vision quite possibly more than Roy himself did. But even more than that Ed believed he couldn't take the rejection that would inevitably come. He didn't want to have to hear Roy say, "Sorry Ed it was a one time thing." The young blonde shuddered at that thought. He didn't want to get his heartbroken again, not after everything he had gone through and his alchemy gone… Ed felt the water in his eyes rise; he didn't want to lose Roy either. Maybe it was better if he just left and pretended like nothing happened. Yes… that could work. They could all just go to work and Ed would bitch at him as usual. That's when Ed carefully put his clothes back on and with one last look at Roy walked out of the man's home.

The blonde felt glum; last night was one of the most unexpected but best things he'd ever experienced. Roy had been so gentle, so passion and ridiculously hot. Ed could feel Roy's surprisingly soft mouth kiss, bite, even taunt him as it trailed down or up, as it planted kisses on him. He remembered Mustang's husky voice demanding Ed to plead more of him and Ed would gladly call his name out in pleasure. There was never enough of Mustang, not even when he had him bent forward, biting into his pillow while Mustang ravished him. The sun was up in the sky hot, hitting the back of Ed's neck like a hammer. He touched his lips and felt them tingle; the memories from last night ran up and down his spine in shivers. He was headed home, hopefully before Al or Winry woke up. By now he was in the middle of town not watching where he was going he bumped into someone taller than him.

"What the hell!? Watch where you're going you idi-," But Ed was silenced when he saw a hung over Riza rubbing her bottom. "Riza?"

Riza looked up surprised, "Edward? What are you doing out here?"

"You know… just strolling…" Ed lied, almost stammering and he eyed the blonde woman. "Are you still in last night's clothes?"

Riza looked away bashfully, very unusual for someone like her. "Well, ahem, yes."

"Wait, did you stay at Jean's home? Jean lives nearby right?" Ed smiled deviously and watched as Riza became more flustered. "You did you did stay with Jean! Don't worry I won't tell."

Riza shot Ed a nasty glare, if she had her gun she would've pointed it at him. But upon closer inspection she saw a trail of hickeys on Ed's throat go down. "Ed are… are those hickeys on your neck?"

How could he forget them? He shielded himself shyly. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Riza chuckled, Ed was finally growing up how cute. "It's okay Ed, I won't tell if you do."

The blonde alchemist's smile returned as he stared back at Riza. "Well whatever the case Jean better not hurt you."

They both laughed, embarrassed, but at least one thing in their morning went somewhat normal. They both agreed that when they saw each other everything would be completely normal. Ed made it home with no problems, no one important seemed to have spotted him; he carefully jiggled his doorknob carefully as to not wake anyone up. He stepped inside, his steps soft and inaudible he saw Winry asleep on the couch. He went into his room and changed out to his military uniform but frowned when he saw the harsh bite marks that now decorated his neck. Grumman was going to be coming in and giving an announcement about what would be changing in the military and the new things that would be happening. He lazily changed out of last night's clothes in front of his long mirror and saw more hickeys embellishing his tan skin. Ed rolled his eyes, Mustang was an animal, no pun intended. He brushed his hair and tried leaving his hair down to cover the marks but that wouldn't work. He decided to grab one of Winry's scarves from Al's room but froze abruptly when he saw that his brother's bed hadn't even been touched. He grabbed the soft navy scarf and went out to wake Winry up.

"Winry wake up! Where's Al!?" Ed shook the girl and she responded by grabbing the nearest pillow and smacking him across the face.

"Ed what's going on you!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Winry shrieked, ready to slap Ed back from wherever he came from.

Ed got back up grabbing her by her thin shoulders, "Winry where's Al? Didn't he come home with you?"

Winry's blue eyes widened. "Of course! We came back here, he opened the door…" Winry scratched her head trying to remember. "Then he went back out to see those cats."

"He went out for cats!?" Ed exclaimed. "Do you know where these cats are!?"

"By the garden outside I think…?" Winry followed after Ed as he ran down the stairs panicked.

"You _think _by the garden? What if he got kidnapped!? What if he they did something to him! Are you sure he even came home with you?!"

"Of course he did Ed how can you even say that?" Winry yelled back.

"How would you know? You were a passed out drunk just a couple of minutes ago." Ed retaliated with venom.

Winry slapped him, a vein threatening to pop out of her forehead. "Don't be an idiot Ed! Let's just find your brother before we kill each other."

They both split up with Ed running around the military base and Winry checking around the business section of town. Ed was just around the main entrance when he saw Mustang walk up with Al. Ed halted to a stop, the sight of just Roy making his heart stop but the sight of his brother making him very confused.

"Al I've been looking everywhere for you! Where the hell were you!?"

Al scratched the back of his head embarrassed, "Well you see…."

"Your brother was taking a walk and I gave him a lift seeing as how I know you'd be here." Roy dark eyes looked down on Ed, obviously very annoyed.

The short alchemist simply looked away. "Well thanks… But Winry said-"

"Winry was drunk Ed, I'm sure whatever she thought she saw was a dream." Roy's words came out harsh and piercing, this must've been his military persona.

Roy didn't stay long, he continued to walk inside not wanting to let Ed see the pain behind his bitter words. The two boys watched their superior leave and Al went to questioning Ed.

"Brother did something happen with Roy last night?"

Ed didn't want to look at those large bronze eyes that could stare into his soul. Al always knew when he was lying. "Well… not exactly…."

Al forced his smaller brother to look at him, his light eyes desperate on knowing what was going on. "Don't lie to me Ed; something definitely happened but… you don't have to tell me now." AL sighed, "It's just… I've never seen the colonel- I mean Brigadier General look so defeated… Ed what did you do!?"

There was something so beautiful and compassionate about Al that you just couldn't not tell him things. People always had a soft spot for him, especially Ed. "Alright, alright..! I'll tell you but not now."

Al simply nodded, feeling a bit bad that he didn't tell his brother his own truth. But then again he couldn't very well tell him that he spent the night at Scar's home. The image of the Ishvallan brought an automatic smile to Al's thin lips. He was a gentle giant of sorts and when Al had embraced him he had felt so warm, so safe. Then there were those strong red eyes of his; they reminded Al of a dark red wine, pouring out all the years of standing strong in the face of annihilation. Ed and him weren't the only ones that had seen Hell. With that last thought Al followed his brother into the large building, ready for whatever Grumman had to say.

xXx

Roy woke up slowly, the rays of sunlight announcing that a new day had come. He felt a sudden coldness where a beautiful blonde had been snuggled next to him the whole night before. Roy was no stranger to leaving before his partner had woken up; he'd done just that on countless occasions. Nut never had he ever been the one that was left. He felt… rejected to say the least.

He could smell the Fullmetal Alchemist's scent on his bed, pillows, sheets, on himself… Roy's eyebrows furrowed- how could Ed do this to him? His fist clenched tightly, wrinkling his satin sheets. The pleasurable satisfaction he felt yesterday night was gone- now he felt a dreadful emptiness filling him and the room. He was drunk, he'd admit that, but only drunk enough to make him brave. He'd always been interested in Ed since he'd first heard the story of a young gifted alchemist that attempted human transmutation. When he arrived in Resembool with Hawkeye he was surprised to see just how young the alchemist was- short blonde hair, two limbs missing, honey eyes covered by thick hair- Ed's eyes were what captured him most. They were big and could gaze into your very soul if they hadn't been so dead and defeated.

Roy would've held the poor boy if he could, even if it was just to give him some kind of hope. But he knew he had to be this boy's catalyst and fiery jump start to live again. He gave him a choice- waste away or get strong and do something about all that had happened. When Ed took his offer he was delighted. When they finally saw each other again Roy was taken back; Edward's confidence had increased tenfold, his eyes were vibrant and that signature cocky smile adorned his face. This was the real Edward Elric and for Roy it was love at first sight. The only problem was, was that Ed was nearly half his age but as he watched Ed through everything his attraction and sentiments grew stronger. There was no doubt Ed was beautiful; he constantly got looks from both genders and never noticed. But Roy did and Roy wanted him too. The raven haired man wanted to be the one to hold him close if he ever felt like he was slipping into despair again. To be there for Ed's happiest moments. To be the cause of his smile never faltering. That's why he tried to interact with him any way he could; Roy indulged in his guilty pleasure of riling up the short blonde. Only Ed could keep up with their passionate arguments.

Last night was a leap of hope- everything had been going so well and Mustang was sure Ed had feelings for him too. Even if they miraculously made love Roy would want to take his time with anything that could arise from it. Roy was also aware of the strict military policy against internal relations. He would never want to put Ed or himself at risk. But if Ed was willing to go with it he'd made a pledge that one day when he was Fuhrer he would abolish such a ridiculous rule.

But Ed was gone, presumably dubbing last night as a mistake. Roy cringed as he combed his hair and brushed his teeth. He changed quickly, skipping breakfast because he certainly wasn't hungry. Ed didn't want him… it was an arrow to his heart but somehow he felt that wasn't the case… Was Ed that drunk that he let Roy have his way with him? It couldn't be… but could it? Once Roy's car was warmed up he pulled out of his home finally taking in the beautiful day. So many thoughts racing in his mind and to think he'd be seeing the blonde that now caused him both pleasure and pain in a few minutes. Roy was so caught up in his thoughts he almost missed Al walking toward Central command with Scar. The key word being _almost._

"Al?" Roy called out confused and when the short haired blonde continued to smile at the tall Ishvallan Roy called out again and pulled over. "Alphonse!"

Roy stepped out of his car and practically stomped toward the two. "Just what is going on here?"

Scar looked annoyed but before he could say anything Al spoke up. "Oh don't worry Scar actually saved my life!"

"He saved your life!?" Roy exclaimed.

Al put his hands in the air. "Oh don't worry, he just found me passed out last night and took me to his home."

Roy's eyes widened flabbergasted. "He took you home when he found you passed out!?"

Before Al could innocently make the situation seem worse Scar's deep voice spoke up. "I found him unconscious outside and wasn't just going to leave him there. I simply gave him a place to stay."

Roy eyed Scar, wanting to ask so many questions of his own but decided to put it aside. "Well anyway, where are you two headed to anyway?"

"Scar was just walking me to Central Command. I know brother will be there and I wouldn't want him to worry about me or anything." Al answered and Roy couldn't help but smile.

"Well if you want I can give you both a lift seeing as how Central Command is still a bit far away." Roy offered.

Scar shook his head turning to walk back until Al called out to him. Before he could fully turn around Al had wrapped himself in another hug with the man. Roy was stupefied, Al was truly one of the most affectionate and grateful person yet.

"Thanks so much Scar. I'm so happy to see you're doing well and thanks for taking care of me. Sorry if I was a bother."

Scar couldn't look at Al in the face and this made Roy want to laugh. "It's no problem." He muttered before walking away.

Roy opened the car door for Al and watched with an amused expression as he stepped inside. When they finally began to head down to Central Roy spoke again. "So you and Scar huh?"

Red spread across Al's face like wild fire and Roy bit his tongue, the only thing he could do to keep himself from laughing. "W-what about him?"

"Do you have a crush on Scar Alphonse Elric?"

Al turned completely red and his heart was beating against his rib cage faster than a tap dancer. "W-w-what!? What do you mean!?"

Roy was having too much fun at the expense of Al's bashfulness. "I mean I can't say I blame you. He has very intriguing purple eyes."

"His eyes are red General." Al retorted back.

This made Roy's grin grow, a mischievous look gracing his features. "Haha gotcha!"

If Al got any redder Roy would've taken him to a hospital. Instead the young boy pouted and looked out the window crossing his arms. "I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

"Relax I'm only kidding. It's nice to know that even a cold hearted man like him can make friends. You really do have the gift of bringing out the best in people Al which is more than I can say for your brother…" The last words made Roy feel bitter again.

Alphonse smiled whole heartedly again, maybe Roy could tell him what happened with him and his brother last night. "So what did you and brother do when you last the party yesterday?"

Roy hit the brakes hard and Al nearly went out flying had it not been for his seat belt. "S-sir?"

Why on Earth had Roy overreacted like that? Now Alphonse would know for sure something was up. "What do you mean? Nothing happened we just went on our separate ways. I made sure your little brother got home."

There was so much tension in the car you could cut it with a knife. Al wanted to ask more but they had arrived in Central Command. Roy opened the door for Alphonse and the slim blonde stepped out. The sun's rays hit his face harshly and he used his hand to shield himself. Roy had decided to step forward and the last person he wanted to see stood right there at the entrance. Had it been any other moment Roy would've loved to see Ed's surprised face but right now he was rather upset and focused on the newly constructed building behind. He commented on a few things before just walking inside, his ego and heart still bruised by what he thought was a cruel and cold act by Ed.

_Come on Roy… Just get through this stupid meeting and you can go home and cry about whatever you want… _Roy thought to himself. He ran a hand agitatedly through his black hair. _What's going to happen now?_

xXx

Jean laughed almost dropping his cigarette. "I can't believe Ed had to do the walk of shame home! Were you holding your high heels and clutch purse in your other arm shorty?"

"Fuck you! You're so short you can limbo under a door!" Ed shrieked back.

"Can you please calm down Ed? I don't want our child getting stressed out." Roy commented annoyed.

"Our child you mean _my _child." Ed snapped back angrily.

Roy's eyes narrowed. "That's my kid too damn it or should I remind everyone on how you got pregnant in the first place."

Ed said nothing and Roy grinned knowing he had won the argument.

"I'd rather be back in Drachma fighting a rebellion by myself." Olivier stated agitated by the two men's behavior.

"Don't you all think it is cute how Scar and Al met? It is so very romantic! Was it, how you say, love at first sight?" Prince Claudio looked at the couple.

"Well you tell me," Al planted a soft kiss on Scar's cheek.

Ed nearly throw his tea out from his nostrils. "That's it Al we're going home and you're grounded."

"Oh come on Ed, that's not as bad as when I caught you going down on Roy-"

"Winry if you finish that sentence I swear I will sacrifice what's left of me to turn you into statue." Ed said venomously.

"Ed you're so rude ugh!" Winry yelled. "Al you should kiss Scar again and make Ed sick!"

"Why are you so focused on Al when you should be focused on yourself Mr. Elric?" Riza commented coolly.

"Yes Edplease _enlighten_ us as to why you're so focused on them two. Could it be that there are things maybe you don't want to discuss?" Roy drawled on with a hand on his chin.

"S- Shut up..!" Ed stammered, his overactive hormones making him on the brink of crying.

Roy's eyes softened as he stood up to try and consolidate the teen on the verge of tears. "I didn't mean to be harsh but you have to understand how hurt I was, still am a little. But that's why we're here to clear everything up." Roy handed the boy a tissue just in case the water works started early. "As for Scar well, as random as it all is I'm grateful that he's here. If it wasn't for him you and our child…" Roy stopped, not even daring to think about the cruel what if's.

Ed's gaze softened as well, remembering the fateful day Scar had saved him and his unborn. He placed a gloved hand over his swollen abdomen. "Of course I do…"

Scar had jumped in and grabbed Ed just in time from an attack from an assassin and had taken out the assassins that were after him. For the first time in ever Ed looked at him, eyes glittered with gratitude and tears…. _You saved me Scar… _and then Ed looked at his stomach and placed a hand over it like he was doing now. He then looked back up with tears streaming down his face. _You saved us…._

And that's chapter two! I'm hoping if you really like this story that I can at least get five reviews on it and I'll update as soon as possible! Remember to favorite and subscribe as well and always thank you for reading.

What'll happen next, will Roy and Ed talk about what happened? What about Winry trying to find Al? What did Scar save Ed from? What'll be confessed next? STAY TUNED!


	3. Competition and Bad Timing

I appreciate the lengthy reviews and will definitely look over this chapter for any typos. The plot will be picking up from here as well! ^_^ Also something I would like to add, Frank Archer will be appearing in this chapter. If you're not familiar with this character he appears exclusively in the 2003 anime as Hughes's replacement and reenlists Kimblee and Tucker back into the military. Here he'll just be a character in the story not following that time line like Claudio Rico.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.

Chapter 3: Competition and Bad Timing

"Scar saved you? Ed what's he talking about?" Winry asked concerned about to stand up.

Ed sighed, he felt like a planet, he could only imagine what the remaining four months would feel like. "I was attacked by some assassins during my third month when I was still getting morning sickness. He pulled me away just in time and- damn it Winry we'll get to it when we get to it!"

Winry crossed her arms in annoyance. "Whatever Ed, as long as you and your baby are safe."

"It was good timing indeed, thank Ishvala." Scar stated.

"There's no way we can ever repay you for that Scar. Thanks to you our little munchkin here is safe." Roy pulled on the braid of Ed's hair.

Ed swatted the hand away and Roy placed it firmly back on, pulling the cute little blonde onto his lap. "H- Hey!"

"Shut up, you know you like it." Roy nuzzled in the tiny alchemist place one hand under the swollen belly.

"Ugh… sugary sweet Mustang makes me want to slit my wrists…" Olivier commented loud enough for Roy to roll his eyes. "And will you **stop crying ALEX!"**

His sister swatted his head, only delaying the sparkles and glitters that radiated off of him in waves. "How wonderful, to see the young Flame Alchemist has found someone to be so passionate about. Oh sister, when will you find someone like-"

But he couldn't finish his sentence as a plastic chair was launched at him. "Blubbering fool, always talking about such frivolous nonsense!"

"Hehehe…" Riza gently put her cup down. "I understand how she feels, I would shoot Roy if he wasn't so close to Ed." Riza was enjoying herself too much.

"Women, you can never please them." Roy huffed.

"I don't know about you, but I've got the best girl in the world." Jean beamed grabbing at Hawkeye's hand.

"Shut up Jean," Hawkeye said.

"Yes m'lady."

Alphonse sighed, "We are all so unreasonably insane…."

"Y'know Miles seems like he'd be a wonderful father and family man sis-"

Olivier unsheathed her sword and threw herself, combat ready, at her younger brother and it took Roy, Scar and Jean to rip her off him.

xXx

Scar stood hidden away from the rest of the assembly. He refused to wear that dreadful blue military uniform and had told General Armstrong he would watch from the rafters instead. He spotted an annoyed looking Mustang with Hawkeye and not too far from him a tired Ed. He saw Al turn around and say something to his brother. He felt his heart pick up- the last time he had felt this intense about anyone was Kimblee but for very opposite reasons. His eyes shifted to Armstrong who sat as fearsome as ever looking bored. His red eyes couldn't help but wander back to Al, the short haired blonde was talking to Edward about something. His smile was radiant, lighting the whole room in his eyes. Scar's lips pulled themselves into an amused smile; Al had managed to make his high strung brother laugh. Scar was so enthralled by the younger Elric he didn't notice Miles tread behind him. He had removed his sunglasses, eyed his Ishvallan comrade, and looked at where he was looking at only to chuckle lightly.

"Has someone caught your interest there?" Miles asked, staying behind and inwardly smirking when he saw the man flinch.

"I didn't see you there." Scar stated, his eyes shadowing and look cold as ever again.

Miles stepped forward, a devious glint in his eyes he smiled warmly and pointed at Alphonse. "Isn't that the younger Elric brother, seems they were able to get his body back after all."

Scar looked away, seemingly annoyed but Miles could tell he had caught him. "What about him?"

Miles simply shrugged innocently, "Well good for them, they were able to stick to their conviction and not kill anyone. I remember speaking with Alphonse once, he's a good boy, very bright with a big heart."

"Hmm right." Scar turned away, "Well what are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be down there with Armstrong."

"I just wanted to see what our favorite Ishvallan was doing but as I can see you're thoroughly… distracted." Miles joked and Scar shot him a nasty red eyed glare. "Relax I'm just joking but I actually came to see how you were doing."

Scar said nothing and the two men heard the entire assembly fill with clapping. Scar saw Grumman enter the stage and lift a hand to quiet everyone down. He wasn't interested so much in the short old man, but curiously tossed the enigma that was Alphonse Elric.

xXx

"Hello and welcome everyone, I've called you all here today to properly congratulate the military that never turned its back on this country for one second! While we will celebrate later in a more formal matter there are many changes I'd like to discuss, among other things I'd also like to take this time to really enforce and talk about the new changes this country will be seeing in the new future but first," Grumman paused, a grin sprawling about his old face, "I have called you all here today because in these next few months I will be enlisting a new Fuhrer to run this country. I have chosen three candidates that will be working as my right hand men. Once I deem one of these highly outstanding individuals as my proper right hand said person will train alongside me until they're deemed fit to run this country,"

Everyone's blood seemed to run cold and still at the statement; Grumman took a look around the room, happy to have even the most hardened of generals', quickly glancing at Olivier, full attention. Roy Mustang's entire face and body perked up, even Hawkeye and the Fullmetal boy stared at the old man in anticipation. He waited a few moments more, letting the anxiety sink into everyone in the room, looking as if they would all die if he didn't continue further. Grumman smirked again, missing what is what like to be young and ambitious. He continued slowly-

"This country needs something new, something better and fresh to wake the military up from its long slumber and someone that can give the people of this nation hope. So who will it be?"

Roy rolled his eyes. _It's just like Grumman to keep us at the edge of our seats._

_Just say it already you old bag…! _Olivier wanted to yell out but simply puffed air out of her nostrils.

"So without further ado, I would like to announce Olivier Armstrong of the Brigs Mountains as one of those candidates, please step forward!" Grumman called out and the blonde woman walked on stage, her rapier close by.

Mustang felt his stomach tighten at the first mention and he couldn't help but grip his hands tightly together. He stared at the ice queen, his onyx eyes hardened like two black stones. Olivier smirked, raising an eyebrow at Mustang mockingly as she stood by Grumman. She thanked the old man and all the Brigs soldiers could be heard clapping wildly.

_In your face Mustang. _Olivier's blue eyes taunted at the man below.

_Bite me you ice queen. _Mustang thought unashamed wishing for once he had been a woman so he could punch her, preferably on the boob or face.

"My next candidate is none other than one formerly of Eastern command Roy Mustang, please step forward!"

Roy felt like a huge weight was suddenly lifted and was instead replaced by this strange feeling of euphoria. Hawkeye and Jean looked at their leader in awe, Riza's eyes widened to twice their normal size and Jean was ecstatically thrilled for his commander, his smile nearly crushing the limp cigarette in his mouth. Falman, Breda, and Fuery gave him a thumbs up and as he walked by Fullmetal he couldn't help but leer at the doe eyed teenager. Alphonse clapped and Roy had almost forgotten that he wouldn't be seeing that giant suit of armor but a tall, thin blonde. He strode up, giving Grumman a low bow and giving Olivier a big smile.

"Why Armstrong, it's been too long." Roy muttered sarcastically.

"Don't begin with your unwanted pleasantries Mustang." Olivier replied none too impressed.

Roy chuckled under his breathe, excitement ringing through him, he could only wonder who the third contender would be. Would it be someone from southern command? Perhaps it would be a newcomer, since most of the senior staff, save Grumman, was discharged or dead. Roy was sure that Olivier was the only competition he knew of.

"Now my third choice is one that has proven themselves extremely loyal without show gloating," Grumman saw Roy hold his breath and Oliver's calculating eye, the other one was covered by her hair, stare down the old man telling him to get on with it. "My third choice is Frank Archer of Western command."

Frank Archer, Roy remembered him from the war. The man stood up, icy blue eyes scanned the room as he dusted imaginary dust from his uniform. Olivier frowned, already disliking the man. Roy definitely remembered him, the calm but blood thirsty Archer, always ready to jump into war and fighting the first chance he got. But Archer was dedicated to his job and the military and it must've paid off if the man was able to catch the attention of this old fox. Olivier studied the pale man as he walked on stage, his sharp features well composed and clean. Something about the man screamed neat freak and no nonsense; you'd have about as much fun with him as you would getting a root canal.

"I will work closely with these three individuals, watch as they grow and watch how they can best impact with this state. Now the three of you please have a seat." Grumman said, "And as for the three of you we'll discuss specifics later." The old man murmured.

He watched as the three sat down respectively before continuing, grinning happily. "One thing I'm proud to introduce is the weekly newsletter…"

But Roy tuned out what the rest of the man said- he had a chance at being Fuhrer, at creating his democracy. He could feel it as if it were right under his fingertips, waiting to be pushed and felt all he had to do was walk forward. He couldn't contain his joy, the country was truly changing and he could be the one to set everything right. He didn't believe in a god, but if there was a being greater than him out there he promised to do exactly what was needed of him to achieve his goal.

Ed stared at Roy with wide eyes; that colonel that had joked about his height and helped him save this country, and even deflowered him was at the doorstep of becoming a Fuhrer. All he had to do was knock on the door and if fate was kind enough, let him enter into his chosen destiny. While the small alchemist knew that Armstrong was a worthy opponent he had never heard of this Archer guy before. Al seemed to read his brother's thoughts, poking him gently with his elbow and asking,

"Brother, I've never heard of Archer before."

"Me neither Al, maybe the lieutenant knows him." Ed tapped Hawkeye and she turned to face him. "Lieutenant, who is that guy?"

Hawkeye lowered her head, attempting to get closer to whispering range for the alchemist. "That's Frank Archer, he was in Kimblee's squad during the Ishvallan war. He's got a penchant for fighting and violence, if I remember correctly he wanted to be viewed as a war hero of sorts."

"Like the colonel?"

Riza nodded, "Yes… but there was always something about him that made me skeptical."

Ed turned to look at the man again and realized that Archer had been looking at him too. His cold blue eyes locking and sent a nasty shiver up Ed's spine. The man looked away on stage, listening to whatever it was Grumman was rambling on about.

xXx

Olivier, Archer, and Roy had been called into the Fuhrer's office but the man had not arrived yet.

"Typical of old man Grumman to keep us waiting." Roy sighed, tapping his fingers against the mahogany table.

"No one needs to hear your complaining Mustang." Olivier shot back, her foot impatiently tapping on the carpet.

Archer watched them with an amused expression before breaking his silence. "If I'm not mistaken…" He began, "You are Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist correct?"

Roy looked surprised, his black eyes widening slightly before he replied, "Yes that I am."

"I believe we fought in Ishval together, although I'm not sure if you remember me. I was placed in Kimblee's squad."

Roy snorted, sitting back in his chair. "The crimson alchemist huh? I feel bad for you, having to take orders under a mad man like that. From what I heard he blew up most of his team, but apparently not all of them if you're still walking."

Archer chuckled lightly, looking down for a bit before resuming. "Yes a mad man indeed… and you must be the infamous Olivier Armstrong, always guarding the impenetrable Fort Briggs."

Oliver didn't bother to grace him with eye contact. "I'm not interested in this small talk. If you have something to say to me that's worth value say it. Otherwise I couldn't care less."

_Geez… _Roy thought, _she's as upfront as ever…._

Before Archer could comment back Grumman had stepped inside with a fresh cup of coffee. He eyed the three confused. "What are you three doing here?"

The three of them suddenly felt very confused before Roy spoke up. "Uhh, you called us here… to talk about specifics for the Fuhrer position."

"Oh yes right! I almost forgot about that!" Grumman laughed and Roy and Olivier had to resist the urge to roll their eyes. Archer simply folded his hands. The man set down his coffee and sat in front of the young officers. "Well I've had many candidates but I've narrowed it down to you three. You all have been diligent in what you do, you follow directions and most importantly you follow your gut. All the qualities are good for the sake of this nation. But unfortunately I can't pick all of you to run it so here's how it'll go- I will observe you all closely, see how you candle the local politics and so forth. I also want to see charisma, see how appealing you are to the general mass because we all know the military is not so popular right now. But…"

Grumman smirked again and Roy recognized it as the kind of smirk Grumman had when he was planning something devious or perverted. "I want you to really want this position. I want to see ruthlessness between the three of you. Do what you have to do but impress me and out on a really good show. Show me that you're fit to run this country and nothing will stop you."

Archer cringed slightly at the man's words and Olivier looked like she was getting annoyed by the second. Roy raised an eyebrow but said nothing as well.

"This country needs someone like that… Someone that is actually putting themselves on the line for the sake of them. If one of you can show me that then I'll crown you Fuhrer. Those of you already not placed in Central will remain here until I make my final decision." Grumman then raised his hand, dismissing them. "Now please go, I would like to drink this coffee in peace before we begin the festivities. May the best man, or woman, win."

Roy stepped out of the office with an extra spring in his step. Hawkeye was waiting for him just outside, her amber eyes scanning him before saying. "I guess it the meeting went well sir?"

"Well doesn't begin to describe it," He told her as they walked back to his office. "It's like fate literately tackled down the rest of my competition. All I have to do is one up Armstrong and Archer and it's a sure in. My life is going great…!"

Hawkeye rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, happy her commanding officer was just grasps away from his goal. "Let's hope so sir."

Roy opened the door to his office and saw the faces of all his subordinates smiling and clapping. He even saw Ed grace him with a smile and he suddenly remembered how his day got started. _Okay… Maybe not everything is great… _

"I would like to thank you all, my team, first and foremost for helping me get this far. Without any of you not only would we have not beaten the battle against Father and the Homunculi, but I wouldn't be this close to one day making this fine country a democracy. So champagne all around," Roy announced heading toward his office but stopped short just before Ed and AL. "Except you Ed, you can have apple juice since you can't handle your alcohol intake."

"What's that supposed to-"

But before Ed could finish Roy had walked away and Ed scowled at the retreating Brigadier General. _That bastard… He's practically begging me to slug him in the face…!_

"Ed… what did you do?!" Al whispered harshly, making his brother face him.

Ed felt his face heat up and he tugged at the navy scarf slightly. "Why are you looking at me like it's my fault Al? I told you nothing happened with the stupid colonel, well, former colonel..."

Al gave him a disbelieving look and Edward just looked at his fellow team mates pouring themselves champagne. "I don't believe you for one second but I did tell you we would talk about it later." Alphonse sighed, his brother was so stubborn but he'd deal with it later.

"More champagne m'lady?" Jean winked at Riza and barely dodged a bullet that went past his ear. "So definitely more champagne."

Riza rolled her eyes and sat down next to Fuery on the couch. Al and Ed joined everyone around Roy, both respectively drinking water this time. Roy raised his glass, "A toast, for Amestris, and may the best soldier take over this country!"

xXx

Winry had run around the city more times than she could remember. After Ed had finally phoned her that Al was safe with him she feel into the couch in relief. Her headache had only gotten worse as the day grew hotter; she had searched Ed's cupboards for pain killers and to her dismay found nothing. She stayed there, scratching her head until her stomach began to growl loudly. Great, now she had a headache AND she was hungry. Winry wanted to scream into a pillow, she would never drink again. Not in the mood to cook or eat at the mess hall the young girl ventured out, remembering a few places that had caught her attention. She was torn in deciding whether she wanted to eat at a Xingese restaurant or the Aerugonian café that stood in front of each other. The Xingese dishes smelled delectable, the sweet and tangy scents wafting out and practically bringing the girl in with their imaginary arms, like in a cartoon. But the Aerugonian café enticed the young automail mechanic with its pastries and coffee smell. She saw a few people chattering softly on the café's circular tables. One of its patrons, a strange dressed man with circular sun glasses and long black hair split in the middle, sat stirring his espresso watching Winry amused. He wore long robe like pants and shirt in solid black colors and sandals. What made him look even funnier was that he had a large handlebar like mustache that looked completely out of proportion.

"Did you know that Aerugo is well known for their bread and caffeinated drinks, including coffee and lattes?"

Winry turned to the funny looking man, the upper half of his face practically hidden by the massive sunglasses and luscious black hair. "Excuse me?"

The man chuckled setting his newspaper down. "You seem to be having trouble deciding on what to eat. I'm simply trying to help you so you can make an informed decision."

Winry quirked an eyebrow at the stranger, her walls going up. "Well, thank you for that."

Winry felt peculiar, this man reminded her of something like a creeper. She walked in front of the shop eying the pastries and then looking up at the large menu with a variety of beverages. The smell of coffee and java made her hangover feel slightly better, waking her up. "Excuse me, I'd like a latte with one of those fruit tarts please."

She took a look around and when the total came she realized that she had forgotten her purse back at the dorms. The cashier eyed her patiently and before she could politely say she had no money the strange young man pulled out the necessary change. "I think you made the right choice with the Aerugonian pastries little lady."

Winry had caught the hint of an accent but blushed at the kind action. "I don't know what to say… I don't even know your name."

The hippie like man smirked, revealing a beautiful array of teeth. "My name is Claudio, pleased to meet you. Since I was able to do you this generous favor I was wondering if you could do something for me." Winry's expression changed to one of distaste and Claudio quickly waved his arms in front of him. "Not like that! I was wondering if you could fill me in on what's happened! You see I am a traveler and I've only recently come to Amestris to escape persecution. As I'm aware you've recently had a change in Fuhrer correct?"

Winry's eyes shot open at the man's interest. "Oh yeah well, I'm not_ too _politics but I can answer anything you want to know."

"Wonderful and I apologize but I didn't quite catch your name young lady?" Claudio pulled a chair out for the 'young lady' as he called her.

"Oh thanks, it's uh, Winry."

"Winry huh? What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Now please, tell me all I need to know about Amestris…"

xXx

If there were was anything Ed hated more than attending these formal parties it was his brother interrogating him. Al seemed to have a sixth sense about when something was wrong with him and he bugged him about it the whole day. He promised he would tell Al everything when they were away from Mustang and unfortunately the man was rubbing elbows with other military officials. Al had been on him the whole time and when Ed ran out of excuses and tried to walk to the restroom Al had tugged on the navy scarf that concealed the trail of hickeys. Al stood flabbergasted and all the other men, including Roy, had their eyes set on the love marks adorning his neck. Roy and Ed's eyes met in the middle of it all before Havoc made a comment.

"Look at the little alchemist finally getting some nookie! Who's the lucky lady Ed?"

Everyone expected Ed to have some retort but instead he looked around horrified until he was met with a pair of onyx eyes, their expression unreadable. Ed felt red and simply pushed Jean away before he stomped off in the opposite direction. Roy had instinctively wanted to stop him but instead Al proceeded to go after his apparently embarrassed brother. Jean shrugged and Riza simply slapped him over the head. Roy felt his body temperature heat up when he saw the bite marks he had lovingly left on the young blonde. When their eyes met he saw a quick sliver of the Ed from last night- flushed, lips opened slightly, and gold eyes wide open in surprise. The only difference was that he had been balls deep in the teenager and now there was awkward sexual tension in the room. He was still upset, of course, but knew he knew without a doubt that Ed knew exactly what had happened.

Ed didn't even know why he ran; when he saw that quick glimpse of emotion in Roy's eyes it pushed him over the edge. Then there was Al's face stunned beyond all belief. He heard the innocent voice call out to him but by the time he exited the main building he began to run. He ran to the gazebo and sat down, making sure Al hadn't followed him. He sighed, he just needed to clear his head. He spent most of his day trying to distract himself from what happened last night. But it all became real with the people that saw the marks and he knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

"You seem bothered, are you okay?"

Ed turned his head to a pair of icy blue eyes that stood across from him. "Oh, yeah I'm fine."

Archer's lip curved upward ever so slightly, signifying a smile of sorts. "I see, you just came running here that's all. I apologize if I disturbed you."

Ed's eyes couldn't meet Archer's impassive face, if Riza was an ice wall this man was an entire glacier. "No, no… it's fine… So you're Frank Archer?"

"Precisely, and you're the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist I take it? You're quite known for public property damage and the like, especially riling up Mustang."

Ed colored a touch turning away from the pale, dark haired man. He felt like he was being examined carefully Archer, one wrong move or word was like stepping on a land mine. At least the man didn't call him short. "Well, I'm proud of one of those things, at least."

Archer chortled lightly, he had a glass of brandy in one hand. Ed had to admit, he was actually quite handsome, he had elegant eyebrows over blue eyes, all sharp features. His uniform was crisp without a wrinkle, even to the cuffs. "Indeed, it's an honor to meet you."

Frank was charming to say the least, not quite like Roy's fiery charisma but his words felt like silver to the ears. He was calm and collected, more so than most people, but he gave off a business like vibe. Ed was unsure of how to talk with the man.

"Ed?" Oh no, the blonde's blood ran cold. It couldn't be. "Ed is that you?" Roy walked up and stopped short when he saw Archer sitting across.

Archer lips pulled themselves into a smug smile. "Hello there Mustang."

xXx

Al had ran after his older brother; Roy decided to check where the fountain and gazebo were and Al went through the garden. He had ran back and forth looking for the long haired blonde to no avail. Al's lips pursed, he knew Ed had been hiding something but when he saw the hickeys on his neck he stood speechless. Ed had wrapped the scarf around again, his eyes darting from Roy to him before Jean made his comment. Ed of course, become upset and rushed out without warning. He called out to him but Ed had already made the turn down the hall.

"Al where's Ed?" Roy questioned.

"Roy," Al started, "Did you lie to me about returning my brother home?"

Roy look startled before exhaling exasperatedly. "Al… I couldn't very well tell you the truth, especially since Ed hasn't even told you… But before you jump to conclusions I didn't force him into doing anything."

"Well that much I know… or else brother would've had your head." Al looked concern, running a hand through his short blonde hair. "Look after all this if Ed still refuses to tell me, can you please tell me?" He saw as Roy visibly tensed and at that moment he knew exactly what had happened. "Well tell me details later."

He sighed, sitting down on a long forgotten bench by several rose bushes. What the heck had happened last night?

"It seems quite fortunate that I always seem to find you in a garden, surrounded by rose bushes." Scar appeared out of the darkness.

Alphonse couldn't help the smile that brightened his entire face. "I guess we're both lucky, although this time I'm not drunk so you can't take me home." Al realized how misinterpreted his message could be taken. "I mean, not like that…!"

Scar put his hands up again defensively, "No offense is taken Al but I am curious… Is something wrong? You seem short of breath."

Al patted the seat next to him rather wearily and Scar sat down staring into the distance. "Can you keep a secret?" Scar nodded and Al continued. "Well I think my brother and Roy had… relations last night."

Scar's nonexistent eyebrows lifted. "You mean, Roy laid with your brother. But I thought he was under age?"

"My brother's had the biggest infatuation for Roy for the longest time but he's a terrible communicator. Last night Winry and I saw that they were finally talking so we gave them some space but then when we came back they were gone." Al shook his head. "I should've kept an eye on him. At least brother seems normal for the most part so it couldn't have gone that bad."

Scar looked at the now sullen Elric brother and placed a heavy hand on his thin shoulder. It felt like his hand burned at the contact and Al couldn't help but smile sadly back at the Ishvallan. There were a few stray strands on the slender blonde's head and with Scars other hand he brushed them aside. Al couldn't help but quiver at the simple touch of Scar's finger placing his stray hairs back in place. It felt like his skin burned from the contact. The moonlight lit half of Al's face and made his long eyelashes look like wisps of silver and his skin like ivory. Alphonse couldn't help but stare into Scar's eyes, memorized by the focus in them; the older man was entranced by the light brown of the alchemist's eyes and his perfect face.

_Perfect… _Scar thought to himself. If it was a dream he didn't want to wake up. He carefully lined the side of his face gently.

"Scar…" Al let out and it sounded almost sultry, just above a whisper. It was like he had no control of his body as he got closer to the muscular man slowly. His long fingers began to touch Scar's leg ever so slightly, feeling nothing but touch muscle.

Scar felt his blood pump faster at Al's touches, they were like fire against his dark skin. When the angel of a blonde said his name in that breathy, dare he say even sexy way Scar could feel certain _areas _want to fill up with warm blood. Scar cupped the boy's chin, stroking it delicately and bringing it up closer to his own face. Al's breathing hitched at the sweet contact as their lips drew together ever so closely. His thin lips trembling lightly in anticipation as he stared at the silver haired man's beautiful lips. The bronze eyed boy placed a hand on Scar's cheek bringing him down to his level. Scar was about to bring him in for a peck and Alphonse closed his eyes in blissful anticipation before the moment was ruined-

"Al?" Roy had called out confused.

Scar's eyes shot open and he pushed Al far away from him. He looked at the raven haired man, his eyes red with death and surprise in them before he jumped he stood up and jumped away.

"Scar wait!" Alphonse had called out to him. He turned his gaze back at Roy like a kicked puppy.

Roy walked to Alphonse blearily, his eyes glazed with confusion. "Alphonse… were… were you about to kiss him?"

Al blew out a large amount of air through his nose. It was going to be a long night.

xXx

"Roy I cannot believe you cock blocked Al!" Jean laughed, wiping away at the tears that threatened to come out of his eyes.

"I fail to see the humor in it all," Scar said, his arm twitching slightly.

"Wait, so Claudio was that weird hippie looking guy?" Alphonse asked Winry and the prince.

"That's right taller blonde boy, I couldn't very well be parading around Central in my uniform and royal clothes." Claudio said. "But to be honest it was rather fun to just be 'normal' without all the civilians rushing toward me like some celebrity."

"Most Amestrians have no idea what you look like." Olivier stated.

Claudio shrugged, "I was trying to avoid the least bit of suspicion lest one of my brother's spies found me."

"You looked like a gay Fuhrer Bradley." Ed insulted and the whole room burst into laughter. Even General Armstrong tittered more than usual.

Claudio had laughed, "Well that may be, I admit the disguise was silly but effective."

"I wonder who had the biggest shock of us all, Roy finding out about Scar and Al, Scar finding out Ed was pregnant, Roy finding out Ed was pregnant, Ed finding out Al and Scar got married, Roy and Scar finding out about Archer and his former commander or Winry finding out that Claudio is a runaway prince." Jean thought aloud.

"Well to be honest it's all pretty fucked up." Ed stated.

"Amen to that." Roy sighed.

They all stayed silent until Ed spoke again. "I can't believe you broke into Archer's home."

"Shut up chibi."

This time Ed tried throwing a chair at Mustang.

xXx

So this was a long one! IF you want more review and happy late Mother's Day to all!:)


	4. No He Didn't

Welcome back everyone, I just want you all to know that this story is officially hitting the 'M' rating with this chapter and the real hilarity ensues. There are some adult scenes in this as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the other things that don't belong to me that are in this story.

Chapter 4: No He Didn't!

xXx

Roy had stayed silent; Archer raised a fine eyebrow at the man and Ed couldn't help but gaze at the two of them curiously. They were having a telepathic conversation of sorts and it looked like Roy was on the angry end.

"May we be of some help to you Mustang?" Archer asked nonchalantly.

"I just, I was looking for Ed." Roy's eyes turned to the small blonde who didn't dare look straight at him.

"I see," Archer took a sip from his beverage but didn't move from his spot.

"I wanted to speak to Fullmetal _alone_." Roy emphasized the last word and catch a faint pink spread across the teenager's face.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you can say in front of Ed you can say in front of me. We are all military after all." Archer's calculating eyes watched the Flame Alchemist intently. He stood up, sitting next to Ed and putting a lean arm around the teenager who looked back at the both of them like a deer in headlights.

Roy would punch all of Archer's teeth out if he could! The only chance he had to confront the blonde and he was completely cock blocking! His jealousy flared up but Roy would remain composed as usual. "Well, the information is more of a confidential nature Frank."

"Actually, Archer is right. Whatever you can say I'm sure you can say it in front of him too." Ed chipped in, unable to look at the black haired man but with enough zest as to try and convince Archer otherwise.

Roy's eye twitched irritably at the pair, a smug smile on Archer's pale face and Ed fidgeting around so much you'd think there were a colony of ants in his clothing. "Perhaps another time, Major I expect to see you in my office tomorrow at 10 A. M. _sharp._"

Roy left no time for the blonde bombshell to argue; he walked away from the pair, the image burnt into his mind he headed for the nearest bar or cantina serving strong alcoholic beverages. He found one near the entrance of the building and ordered two glasses of rather expensive scotch before he chugged the both of them down earning some wearisome looks from the other military personnel around him. All the man could think about was Archer's stupid arm around HIS Ed. The onyx eyed man slammed his crystal glass down.

"Bartender, two shots please, and I won't be needed the salt or lime," Roy ordered and the frightened man scurried away.

Roy ran a gloved hand through his hair; was this what it had felt like to be all those poor women he had left right before they woke up? He shuddered at the thought. He couldn't even truly appreciate the almost innocent look Ed had and the bashfulness that made his face light up like a Christmas tree. Archer knew something, pressing his buttons like that, and he was using it against him. The brigadier general drank his two shots like water; he had to find Al and talk with him. Maybe the younger blonde could make some sense out of all of this. The older man got up, the strong alcohol finally able to circulate freely he felt a nice buzz whirring in his head. His limbs had loosened up as and he didn't feel as stressed.

Where did Al say he would be? That's right the garden. Roy trudged forward seeing that there weren't that many people there it would've been a nice place to drink his sorrows away. He ventured deeper in, where the immense rose bushes started and he heard light gasping behind the corner. The man smirked, he recognized that sound and he moved carefully as to not tip off the passionate couple potentially making out in the absent garden. But to his surprise he didn't see two soldiers grabbing and making out oh no- he saw Al and Scar almost kissing. Their hands begging to claw at each other as they twitched uncontrollably. Roy couldn't believe his eyes and his mouth was up and working before his brain could truly register what was going on.

"Al?" He called out.

At that precise moment Scar practically levitated from where he was; his red eyes the largest Roy had ever seen them as he pushed the younger Elric away from him and jumped into the night.

"Scar wait!" Al called out to the man, his large bronze eyes filled with confusion and hurt he turned back to Roy.

"Al… were… were you about to kiss him?" Roy questioned, all traces of whatever his problem with Ed was gone.

Alphonse's big eyes look guilt ridden as he blew out a large amount of air from his nostrils. Roy could see the younger Elric's eyes water slightly as his body began to tremble.

"Oh Al, it's not a big deal please don't look at me like that. So you were about to… to kiss… Scar." Roy was still trying to digest the information, trying to picture them in various other settings. "Look, let's sit down and talk. Clearly there's_ a lot _we need to talk about." Roy sat on the bench once occupied by Al and the Ishvallan and patted the side next to him. "How about you go first? Somehow I feel like my side of things is going to take a lot more explaining then yours."

Al hesitated, not really knowing where to start he sighed. "I was looking for brother and ended up seeing Scar here. We talked for a little bit and I told him about you and brother kept getting closer to each other." Al felt himself turn red as he replayed the past events in his mind. He saw Roy tense slightly at the mention of his name. "Don't worry, I swore him to secrecy. He's not the kind of person to be spreading anything like that around."

Roy thought about it, "True, true continue."

"Well yeah, to be honest it all just sort of happened; we kept getting closer and he…" Al bit his lip. "I was just awe struck by the way he looked and we kept getting closer…! It was like I was there and but I _wasn't _there and it just felt..." Al paused for the right words. "It felt right."

"So you wanted to kiss him," Roy stated.

A sweet smile found its sneaky way to Al's face and he felt his cheeks warm up. The thought of Scar made him feel a jubilee of emotions and his blood pumped fast in his veins. "I did… what does that mean?"

Roy smiled, looking at Alphonse's expressions shift suddenly, knowing that the Ishvallan man made him happy. What it was like to be falling for someone. "It means that you really, _really _like him, at the very least. You guys have a connection, deeper than just common interests."

"Like you and brother?" Alphonse questioned innocently watching Roy's eyes shoot open.

Roy cleared his throat, the alcohol and the sudden question throwing off his composure. "Your brother hates me."

The short haired blonde's eyebrows knit in confusion. "What are you saying? Ed didn't tell you?"

"He doesn't even want to speak to me. I saw him talking with Archer, and Archer's arm was wrapped around him." Roy spat bitterly.

AL smacked his head; leave it to Ed to make things complicated! "Ugh brother! Ed likes you Roy! He's always liked you since he saw you he's just so bad at expressing it."

"If he liked me he wouldn't be with Archer he'd be with me…!" Roy pouted, wrapping himself in his arms, it was getting cold.

"Roy," Al made the buzzed man look at him. "What happened last night? You told me that you took him straight him and you didn't."

Roy's weary and hazed eyes had a hard time looking at Al's round and passionate eyes. The man closed his eyes tightly and sighed, "Last night Ed and I kind of got sloshed. I made a short joke, he came after me and we made out in the alleyway. We ended up going to my house, one thing led to another and we had sex… multiple times."

"Oh geez…" AL stayed quiet not knowing what to say. "Did brother say anything to you?"

Roy chuckled darkly, flicking off one of the pointy thorns on the bush behind him. "That's just it, he didn't say anything. He left before I woke up."

This time Al was truly speechless; he had assumed that Roy had left his brother but not this. It made sense when he thought about it- Ed would leave before he was left and probably never speak about what happened again. He gazed sadly over at the general who was in emotional turmoil. It was obvious that Roy and Ed had feelings for each other. Hell, the office erupted in gossip when the two weren't around! The blonde had felt bad that Roy's ego was bruised but at the same time he completely understood why Ed did what he did. Ed's always loved Roy and the thought of being another notch on his bedpost was enough to crush whatever hope his small brother had left. How ironic, Al would've laughed, maybe this was karmic retribution for Roy, being left by the one he loved. They both would make the biggest drama in the world.

"Do you know _why_ brother left you general?"

Roy huffed, "I know why, he thinks it's all a mistake. He thinks it was a mistake to make love with me and he's ashamed of me. It's always _bastard this _or_ stupid colonel _that…! I thought he at least liked me but I guess I was wrong." Alphonse laughed lightly and Roy turned back sulkily to the blonde. "Is my pain amusing to you Al?"

"General, he left because he thinks he's just another one night stand! Ed may act all tough but he's really sensitive. I know he's parading around to be happy but he's been pretty bummed out since he's lost his alchemy. I don't think he can take being kicked around when he's down. You should talk with him, he lost his virginity to you for goodness sake!"

"I know that Al!" Roy stated desperately. "I know I've been a bastard to him plenty of times but I'd never do something as cruel as take his virginity and just bail. I would've taken my time with him, hell hide it from the military. But _he _walked out on _me_."

Al rolled his eyes, the general could be so dense when he wanted to be. "You're telling me_ you _wouldn't walk out on_ yourself _with the reputation you have? Even more that all you've done is tease and taunt brother after all these years?"

"Fair enough, you have a point." Roy sighed and let the slender blonde's words register. He let a small smile grace his lips and Al couldn't hold back a grin of his own. "You're _sure _he likes me?"

"Yes, I'm positive just talk with him before it gets out of hand. You know how he can be." Al hesitated before shyly looking at the general. "So… are you…?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Ed anything about Scar."

xXx

Scar had gotten away as fast as he could; he collected his senses and ran a hand through his silver hair. What the hell had he been thinking? He sat in a lonesome hotel Armstrong had gotten for him in the meantime, not a sound was heard. He felt his spine shiver at the picture his brain captured of the younger Elric and at the moment he was having some rather _suggestive _thoughts of Al. He looked down and saw that he was still hard from the previous moment he had shared with the beautiful, hazel eyed angel. That damn Mustang! He could've been kissing Al passionately in the garden! Scar took a deep breathe thinking about what he was truly saying.

He was about to kiss Alphonse Elric, the suit of armor recently returned to his human body who was still a_ teenager. _Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric's younger brother. The blonde he had let sleep in his own bed because he was going to wake up with a killer headache. The same bronze eyed boy that saw right through him. The very same blonde that was currently giving him a rock hard erection and had he been given the chance would've pounded into him so hard he's have to move around in a wheelchair for a week.

Scar smacked his head; he was an Ishvallan monk for Ishval's sake! To make matters worse he was having thoughts about a boy whom was much younger than him. He was having thoughts about a boy whose brother he was trying to kill just about a year ago. It was funny how the tables turned so suddenly. The red eyed man sighed, he should be thanking the Flame alchemist from stopping the both of them before something worse had happened. But in the back of his mind would it _really _have been that bad? The man had to admit, anyone that had ever even had contact with Alphonse could tell he was a kindred spirit; the boy had a heart of gold that could outweigh all the treasures of the world. Scar was drawn to him, able to see past the hollow armor and beyond the blood seal that bound him into this world. As a monk he truly learned to appreciate the finer, more genuine things their god had to offer and that boy was definitely a beacon of light in a quickly darkening world. But with his thirst for vengeance and then stopping Father from destroying all of Amestris he couldn't put too much thought into these sentiments. But they were all free now, Scar from his fury and Al from his steel prison. The boy was beautiful in every aspect before he had gotten his body back but now…

The Ishvallan groaned, his length twitching at the mere mention of Al he knew what he shamelessly had to do. He stepped into the bathroom, locking the door as if someone would randomly walk in on him. He unbuckled his belt and pulled down the pants given to him by Miles and the tented boxers revealing an engorged length. Scar sighed, he couldn't even remember the last time he did this; he grabbed the lotion the hotel had generously left, spreading it on his hands, he ran a strong hand down his shaft. He imagined that Al and him were not interrupted by Mustang and were able to plant chaste kisses on each other before they began to bite at each other's lips as if they would die had they stopped. Scar bit his lower lip, not wanting to emit any noises. He began to pump faster as his thoughts turned sultrier, ripping Al's clothes as their skin burned from the contact, their lengths rubbing against each other. Scar would leave a trail of kisses on his neck and chest while the blonde underneath him would buck up and writhe in pleasure. Then, with the proper stretching and after plenty of foreplay, Scar would push himself all the way inside Al's tight cavern, the blonde emitting shrieks of pleasure as he clawed at his back. The nameless man pumped furiously now, lucky he had a whole hotel room to himself, he bit his own lips furiously to keep from moaning. It wasn't long after that Scar shot a whole load of himself into the open toilet, his heart hammering in his chest he looked at his glistening form shamefully.

_What the hell is going on with me? _The tattooed man thought as he cleaned up. But it wasn't the last thoughts he would be having of the younger Elric, not by a long shot.

xXx

Roy Mustang woke up at 7:00 A. M. sharp to shower and get dressed. Al and him had made the plan that Roy should show up at their room to speak with Ed because Ed would try and make up some excuse to not see the general. Al would convince Winry to go 'shopping' with him in the morning leaving Ed to sleep in. The devious younger brother even disarmed his brother's alarm clock so he wouldn't wake up before Roy showed up. It was full proof! When Al returned him with a rather distant Ed he phoned Roy to let him know the plan was on. Roy passed by a flower shop, debating on whether or not he should pick up a bouquet for the feisty blonde. He decided against it, it would look to desperate. Roy had his own plan as well; step one, Ed and him talk. Step two, they confess their feelings for each other and begin dating. Last but not least was step three, they have mind blowing sex and then get some food or take in afterward. Step three was optional though, and Roy would go as fast as Ed wanted. Of course Roy had a contingency plan, if Ed rejected him he had a nice bottle of scotch in his locked drawer at work and he could sip it bitterly until the rest of his team arrived. Then he would proceed to make Ed's life a living hell, maybe.

Roy pulled up next to the building, waiting patiently for Alphonse and Winry to exit. Once he saw the blonde pair leave, Al giving him a secret thumbs that all was good to go, he carefully stepped out of his vehicle. Making sure no one saw him he quickly went up the stairs stopping right in front of Ed's door. He took in a big breathe of air, now was show time. He entered the blonde's home, looking around and seeing pictures of them as kids or of their mother. One newly added picture was of that of their entire family including Hohenheim tear streaked carrying a young Edward. Roy smiled, even after being a stubborn brat about it Ed did see Hohenheim as his father. He continued forward on, hearing rather snoring coming from the room with the slightly closed door. He gently tapped it open and saw Ed sprawled in a mess of sheets and pillows. His long blonde hair scattered about and even in his sleep he still had that ever present grimace. Roy wanted to laugh and go 'aw' at the same time. Ed was just too damn adorable.

Roy ran a ghost like hand over several stray strands of Ed's golden blonde hair; the raven haired man inhaled sharply, Ed was so beautiful. Roy had wanted to kiss him, but refrained from doing so. Instead he went by the side of the door and roughly planted his two feet into a military stance. "Attention!" he yelled and Ed shot up like the cork of a shaken up bottle of champagne.

"Ahhh!" He yelled, his voice cracking slightly and Mustang began to laugh. "B- bastard what the fuck are you doing here!?"

Roy whipped the tears that threatened to fall down, clutching his now burning sides. "You should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless hahahaha-"

Ed would have none of it and opting to punch the man in the throat before he began his barrage of questions. "What the hell is the matter with you!? This is breaking and entering! Where's Winry and my brother!?"

Roy wheezed slightly, forgetting that Ed had a lot of power when he throw one of his punches he chuckled a bit more before taking a seat. "They're gone, Al let me in. We need to talk."

Ed scoffed, "I thought I was supposed to be going into your office at ten today."

"We both know you weren't going to show up, now…" Roy grew stern, admiring Ed wearing nothing but white boxers. "I believe we need to have a talk Elric."

The young blonde couldn't help but turn beet red under the scrutiny and choice of topic that was to be discussed. He had to admit, the seriousness Roy exhibited made him look even hotter than he already was. _None of that… _Ed told himself, eyebrows knitting to keep from controlling his stupid male brain about other more, _erotic _thoughts. _ESPECIALLY not when you're wearing nothing but boxers…!_

"Well I'm waiting." Roy stated impatiently. _Note to self, take many mental pictures of Edward Elric so I have something to think about when I'm in the shower later._

Ed sat back on his bed, attempting to cover his near nudeness with his wrinkled sheets. "There's nothing to talk about, you're going to be Fuhrer and that's that, just like you always wanted."

"Damn it Ed that's not what I'm talking about and you know it!"

"Well I'm at a loss at what the womanizer of Central would want to talk about-" Ed felt his stomach churn and his mouth salivate. Roy raised an eyebrow confused before Ed darted to the nearby trashcan to abruptly hurl.

"Ed?" Roy rushed by his side, pulling up the long blonde hair away from the teenager's face. "Do you have the flu what's going on?"

"Water… get me my water bottle from the night stand and a towel." Ed chocked out and Roy brought what he requested right away.

"Ed let's take you to a doctor, throwing up like that isn't normal." Roy ran a hand along Ed's back.

"Shut up… mom." Ed suddenly felt weary, slowly getting up to wash his mouth.

"I'm being serious, we can see Dr. Knox before we go into work." Ed shook his head violently and the older man sighed. "Okay then how about we go buy some medicine. I doubt you have anything here that can help you."

"Fine fine MOM! Just let me jump into the shower and we'll head out."

The Flame Alchemist smiled, "Thank you and uh, you're sure you don't want me to help you get in the bath tub or scrub your back?"

"Bastard!" Ed launched a pillow at the laughing general.

"Okay fine, any bedroom talk we can save for _after _we've had our talk, which I still haven't forgotten about." Roy stated crossing his arms.

Ed said nothing grabbing a fresh pair of clothes for the day he proceeded to step into his bathroom. The sound of a click and shower running made the general feel at ease. Roy sat down on the couch again admiring the pictures of Ed and his mismatched family throughout the years. Winry had apparently brought a box of pictures from Resembool filled with older and new memories up until their present time. Some of the pictures were obviously posed, others random or candid and some even worth a few laughs. There were some of Greed while he occupied the Xingese prince Ling's body arguing with Ed about something. There were even some of him that he vaguely remembered and Hawkeye and Jean. He saw a few dated ones with Tricia, the boy's mother, all with a sweet smile on her face. One picture was of Ed by himself, his permanent scowl on his face, he had his arms crossed over his chest. It captured the boy so perfectly. The onyx eyed man looked around; would anyone really notice if _one _picture was gone? He decided not carefully slipping the square picture into his pocket. Roy felt a fondness looking at all the photos captured throughout the years, oh how time flew. The man looked at the clock; Ed had already been in there for twenty minutes what was taking so long?

"Ed everything okay in there?" Roy tapped the door and received no response. "Ed?"

Roy was answered with silence again before he realized what was going on. "Ed hello, if you don't answer I'm breaking this door in!"

Without so much as a warning Roy kicked the door in and steam exited the humid bathroom in waves. But there was no Ed and the clothes were gone. Roy looked up and saw the window at the top was open.

"That damn sneaky brat…."

xXx

Riza walked down the smaller streets of Central back to her home. It was the second night she had stayed over at Jean's home and while she kept trying to remind herself that their _relations _were strictly for carnal needs she couldn't help be feel at ease in Jean's company. The man was aloof, but as she got to know him he was the perfect amount of manly, intelligent, and humorous. She had always found him charming but now she felt like their one night had set something into motion. Riza knew last night she didn't stay because she was 'drunk'; she had one had one mojito for goodness sake! But she enjoyed her time with the smoker. It was pleasant, to say the least. The blonde haired woman let a small rare smile curve her lips, she felt like a school girl back in the academy! She wanted to dig deeper into her thoughts but she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Hawkeye!"

Like a good soldier she turned around to salute her superior officer. "Sir!" But her eyes widened when she saw how red General Mustang looked. "Sir, is everything alright?"

"Have you seen that brat Fullmetal!?"

xXx

Scar wanted it to STOP; thank Ishvala Olivier had given him some money to 'buy a new wardrobe.' All his dreams had been plagued by Alphonse Elric and when he awoke he was pitching a tent so high villagers from all over Amestris could take refuge. At this rate he would end up setting his own parts on fire! What was going on with him? Miles had accompanied the man, just in case, but he was perceptive and knew that something was disrupting his usually calm demeanor. But instead of confronting him about it Miles, simply answered him cryptically, a large grin on his face. Suddenly Miles halted with no warning and Scar bumped right into him. He looked up and felt his heart stop- there directly in front of them with several shopping bags were Winry and Al. Both of their round eyes wide, he heard Al gasp softly.

He should've just stayed in his room.

xXx

"I knew it! I knew you were thinking about me!" Jean announced and Riza smacked him with the butt of her pistol. "I know what got you, it was when you walked out of the restroom and I was waiting for you naked wasn't it?"

"I did_ NOT _need to know that and nor did my kid." Ed stated palely.

"Brother I can't believe you climbed out of the window just to not talk to Mustang." Al shook his head.

"I don't know about any of you but I think it's hilarious that someone as stone cold as Scar had wet dreams about Al." Mustang mused wanting to laugh as he thought about it all.

"You're the cretin that stole a photo of a fifteen year old, dreams like that are normal." Scar defended himself, earning suppressed laughter from Al, Winry, Riza, and Claudio.

"I _love _Ed, I would steal anything from him." Roy tried planting a kiss on the blonde who just rolled his eyes.

"When did you get so romantic it's gross!" Ed stuck out his tongue.

"I told you I'm not ashamed," The entire room went quiet when an infant's cry broke through the house.

"Is that a_ baby _crying?" Olivier scrunched her nose.

"Oh yeah give me a couple seconds hold on." Roy excused himself and they all stared at him incredulous.

"Why does Mustang have a baby? Oh god, does he already have another kid!?" Ed exclaimed ready to murder the man as soon as he returned.

Riza scoffed, "I highly doubt it, we should ask him when he returns."

The flame alchemist returnedwith a black haired infant cooing happily. "Yeah sorry about that guys I promised Mrs. Bradley that I'd watch Selim so she can go to whatever old people thing Grumman planned."

"That's… that's _PRIDE_?" Al whispered harshly and all the eyes in the room fell on the baby with a dot on his head.

"Yeah I told Mrs. Bradley I needed some practice on taking care of a baby anyway and I did use him when Ed went on his date with Archer to react." Roy simply stated, handing the baby to a now excited Alphonse.

"React to what?" Claudio asked innocently.

Roy shrugged, "I wanted to show Ed I could be a good parent but when he saw me he thought I was taking care of 'some other bitch's' baby."

"Aww baby! I love babies! Why does he have that dot on his head, can I touch it?" Claudio asked, letting the baby homunculus grab onto a finger.

"I wouldn't, I really, really wouldn't." Roy paled slightly taking the child back.

"ROY MUSTANG, the woman of Central conquered by Edward Elric, Alchemist of the people! This is the most romantic thing I've ever heard! You must have your wedding at our estate I insist!" Armstrong stood next to Mustang, radiating a whole show of tears and glitter.

"How… how are you related to him?" Winry whispered to Olivier sweat dropping.

"My theory is that my mother potentially cheated on my father…" Olivier said nonchalantly.

xXx

I typed this up fast, remember to review and favorite this story if you like it. ;)


	5. The Prince

Hey everyone this Lucky Sleven finally updating after forever. I haven't forgotten about you my pretties. ;) A lot has been going on, most of it good and some bad, but let's just say I finally figured myself out and had a long overdue epiphany. I'll keep this short and simple; thank you all for reviewing and favorite-ing my stories, because honestly it helped put me back on track. I would also like to add that this hasn't been proofread. ^_^;; So without further ado here's chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, if I did I would take all the homies out for food lol.

Chapter 5: The Prince

xXx

Scar was the last person Winry expected to see; her morning with Al had gone smoothly, they had passed by the Aerugonian café where Claudio should've been and to her dismay he was not. They ate there anyway. They decided to splurge a little of the money Edward had given them and went shopping, Winry buying multiple different tools and instruments to add to her ever growing collection of automail tools. It was all going well until….

"Hey… Scar…." Alphonse said meekly stepping forward a bit.

Sensing the tension Miles broke in. "Hello Winry, Alphonse, I see you've gotten your body back."

"Uh… yeah," Alphonse looked back at Winry who had her head hung. "It's been real swell having it back, finally seeing the world from a different pair of eyes, literately."

"I'm glad, and you seem to be doing well Ms. Rockbell." Miles turned to the blonde girl.

She snapped out of her daze and put on a weary smile. "Yeah just, you know, strolling by…."

It went quiet again, Scar's red eyes meeting with Al's for a fleeting moment, hazel eyes widened and Al swore he could feel his heart beat right out of his chest. The young teen had, had a dream about the Ishvallan man, it was romantic overall but there were some other _adult _things that had happened. A smile curved Al's lips and perfectly lined teeth were revealed. Scar gulped a bit, pulling on the collar of his shirt. When did it get so hot? Winry eyed the both of them, her female instincts and perceptiveness automatically detecting that something was amiss.

"Am I missing something here Al?" Winry turned to her companion.

"Wh- what do you mean?" Al stuttered slightly, just peeling his eyes away from Scar's.

"Is there something going on here between you and him?" Winry looked back at the man that had killed her parents.

Al's cheeks dusted themselves with a light peach color as if he had been caught. "What, don't be silly Winry he's the man that killed your parents right? Of course it's going to be awkward."

Scar shamefully turned his head down, the words were true but he knew it wasn't what Al truly saw in him. Still, it didn't make anything any less awkward. "It's true, I'm the man responsible for their deaths."

"It's not about that and I know it! But it's pretty terrible that you would bring that up!" Winry stomped her feet, the very memory of her parents bringing water to her eyes.

"Winry-"

"Ugh just leave me alone you insensitive jerks!" Winry clutched onto her bags pushing past the two Ishvallans.

She was angry, no angry wasn't the word that could perfectly portray how distraught she was. It was a low blow for whatever they were trying to hide. She walked into an alleyway before she bumped into a sturdy person.

"I'm so sor-"But a blade was pressed against her neck before she could finish her apology.

Winry saw the man she had bumped into and felt the other one, pressing the sharp blade against her neck. The man in front was completely covered in a cloth that she couldn't see past with a mesh on the eyes.

"You were with the girl from yesterday correct?" The voice carried a thick accent, one she had heard before. "The girl with Claudio."

_Claudio, the weird guy from yesterday..? _Winry thought, clutching onto her bags for dear life, fearing for her life as she felt the tip of the blade cut into her skin.

"We are looking for his majesty, he has strayed from home." The man said again.

"Majesty, what are you saying?" Winry whispered harshly, ready to just head but the mysterious masked man.

"The prince, the one you spoke with yesterday," The man said impatiently, "The man at the café, we managed to track down the Prince Claudio Rico from Aerugo."

Winry gasped, not sure whether or not to believe that disguised men. It might actually explain why he looked so funny.

"Tell us where the prince is or we'll kill you right here." The man behind her whispered in her ear, the voice sent cold tingles down her body.

"I- I don't know anything about him, I swear..! He just offered to buy me food." Winry tried to explain frantically.

"Wrong answer little girl," the man behind slowly cut her skin, blood now dripping down and Winry held her breath in.

But instead of getting her throat cut the man and her were knocked forward and the knife cut her skin downward, missing her jugular. She crawled away and heard the other man that was in front of her get knocked out.

"Winry we have to get out of here!" An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her up. She was thrown onto his shoulder and Winry knew it was the Claudio.

There was no time to think as she Claudio ran with her on his shoulder, jumping like a manic through the buildings and into the window of a hotel. He shut the window and locked it, closing the blinds as well. Winry had launched herself at the man, kicking and pulling on his hair until the black wig came off revealing chestnut brown hair and Winry froze.

"I demand an explanation! Who the hell were those people!? Who are you!?" Winry pulled out her wrench and stood away like a cornered animal.

"Let me explain," Claudio sighed, pulling off the large sunglasses and mustache, he also removed the long baggy pants and shirt. A rapier, similar to the on Olivier held, rested on his left hip.

Winry stood, astonished, as the real Claudio stood before her. Blue eyes stared back at her and she could finally see the lightly tanned skin and impressive jaw structure that was being hidden before. Short chestnut hair and ruffled bangs framed his face as he looked back at Winry.

"My name is Claudio Rico, I'm the prince of Aerugo. I've ran away here because I don't want to rule my country. Those people that attacked you were assassins from our royal guard tracking me down."

Winry didn't know what to say, obviously taken back by what she was hearing and Claudio sighed. "Let me show you some proof."

He walked over to a bag on the other side of the room, pulling out a newspaper written in a language she didn't understand. But the cover spoke for itself. Claudio handed her a handkerchief for the bleeding and applied disinfectant to the flesh wound. The newspaper headline read-

_Il Principe e Scapatta Di Casa!_

"It literately translates to the prince has escaped his home, rather silly if you ask me. It makes me sound like a caged animal, which isn't too far off from what I felt."

Claudio tied down the bandage then took a seat in front of Winry.

"I didn't mean to get you caught up in any of my affairs, honestly. But I couldn't very well leave you to those incompetent bastards my brother sent after me."

Winry sighed, "Well, to be honest… it's not the weirdest thing that's happened to me…."

Claudio smiled, "Well at least you don't want to kill me now. But please, let's stay put until I come up with a plan to get you back with your friends. I don't want to put you in danger. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

xXx

"This is my fault you know…" Scar told Al as they walked down the street.

Al sighed, "No it's not, it's not anyone's fault really, Winry had every right to react the way she didn't and why should we expect anything less?" The two walked out of the alley and back into the sun where its rays smacked down on the back of their neck like heavy bricks.

They were both silent again until Al spoke up, a light flush enveloping his cheeks as he looked away from the Scar. "So was Winry on to something?"

Scar looked at everywhere but the boy. "What do you mean?"

"You _know _what I mean…! Last night…!" Al stopped himself, his throat felt incredibly dry and his heart was thumping so loudly he could hear it in his ears.

Scar and Al couldn't look at each other; both of their faces burnt like brands and while they had wanted the time alone together, courtesy of Miles, they had no idea how to approach each other. One of them had to confront the other and it certainly wasn't going to be Scar.

The young blonde walked forward slowly, as if Scar was a lion willing to strike him down, and wrapped both his hands around the Ishvallan's burly ones. "Did you forget already?" Al asked sadly.

"Of course not, I just…." Scar remembered the dreams he'd been having of the young Elric and moved his hands away suddenly as if he was burned with fire. "I need to be away from you because I can't be myself."

Al blinked back confused. "What do you mean?"

Scar shifted his eyes, unsure of what to say without him being too straight forward. "You make me feel… happy."

"Happy?" Alphonse's slightly dejected expression brightened immensely. "I don't see how that's a bad thing."

Scar hesitated for a bit before answering again. "You make me feel happy… in more ways than one and it shouldn't be that way."

"Scar, just because it may be different doesn't make it a bad thing. You make me happy too even if you think the whole world hates you." Alphonse flashed him a large smile and Scar's heart nearly stopped.

"Alphonse…."

"No really, for a long time I thought I hated you but could never really bring myself to do it, not when I had my own sins burdening me…" Alphonse looked down before he looked straight into red eyes, determination burning his bronze irises. "I feel happy when I see you and when we talk. It made me _really _happy when I found out you were still alive and that's a huge difference from when I thought I hated you. So tell me Scar, are feelings always bad just because they're different?"

Scar stood silent, a small smile crept up on his face causing the slightest curvature of his lips. He knew there would be consequences, but consequences but damned he wanted to push this further. "Young alchemist, do you harbor feelings for me?"

Alphonse could compete with a beet for reddest anything and he quickly turned away. "I- I never said that…."

Scar smirked deviously walking closer to the blonde that tried to squirm away. "Are you lying Alphonse, because if I remember last night correctly it seemed like you wanted to kiss me." Scar turned Al around to face him, their bodies nearly touching. "Because I had wanted to kiss you then too."

The short haired blonde might as well have turned to putty; his legs shook from the bizarre tension surrounding them. Scar had hit the nail on the target and Al had dreamt of their lips crushing each other underneath that garden, Scar's tongue demanding entrance as he practically melted into his arms. The older man whispering sweet nothing of affection and security, holding him close so that Al never left him. Last night Al had wanted just a taste and the wine was ready for sipping, but then it was taken away, the sweet nectar gone. Al couldn't lie about it and he wouldn't be restrained by his own fear, not when he was unbound by the very laws of the world for years.

"I did want to kiss you; I wanted you to kiss me."

None of them could stop it this time as Scar pulled the gorgeous blonde to him for a passionate and impulsive kiss. The young alchemist's bronze eyes shot open but closed the next second while a gentle hand ran through silver hair. Scar didn't try to push his tongue through Al's pink lips, the kiss felt intimate and perfect as it was. Scar pushed Al back into the little alleyway they had exited and against the brick wall. Every touch felt like a fire as the two touched every inch and crevice before pulling away for air. Al held onto the wall for dear life, his other hand touching his trembling lips. Two pairs of eyes, one pair a deep wine red and the other a bronzed brown, looked to each other before kissing again.

xXx

"That damn brat, I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him…!" Roy mumbled to himself as he searched vigorously on the street for the rebellious blonde.

Riza silently rolled her eyes as she drove Mustang's vehicle down the road. "Sir, may I ask what Ed did this time?"

Roy huffed, "What_ didn't _he do, that fucking kid, just damn!"

Riza stayed quiet again, whenever Roy threw one of his tantrums it was best to let him vent it out especially if it had anything to do with Edward. The man was more in love with his subordinate than anything else. If there was one thing Riza knew after all these years of knowing her father's student it was that. But after the party and last night's little event Roy and Ed had been acting stranger than usual; they purposely avoided each other and before it had been just the opposite. Then yesterday morning she saw the marvelous hickies that decorated Ed's neck which were a definite sign of Roy's overdue love bites. Riza knew they would have complications but not this bad. Maybe it was time for a little Riza probing. As they drove to the office Riza decided to push it further.

"Sir, do you want to talk about it?"

Roy ran a gloved hand through his raven hair, "About what Hawkeye?"

"About what's going on with Edward?"

Roy sighed, "It's nothing out of the ordinary, just Ed and I having our little disputes." 

"Permission to speak freely and off the record sir?"

"Granted."

"Ever since the block party you and Ed have been acting strange."

Roy hesitated a bit before answered, choosing his words carefully. "Well we got into an argument that night."

"Roy, Ed told me everything." Riza continued to focus on the road, letting Mustang fall for her white lie.

"He _what?! _I can't believe him! He'll talk with you but he won't talk with me about it!?" Roy fumed loudly, ready to set the next thing that annoyed him on fire.

"Sir, I lied, now tell me what happened." Riza coolly stated.

"What!? Oh geez," Roy smacked his face. "I'm a mess today."

"You always are sir, now will you let me assist you?"

Roy sighed, there seemed to be no winning with these blondes. "It all started at the bar…."

xXx

Olivier was always at work twenty minutes before her schedules time; as a punctual woman she always had her tea before anyone else lest they face her wrath. She could already imagine it now, her inauguration for her ultimate position, as yes Amestrias would truly be a different country after that. She was making her way back upstairs when she heard a window being opened abruptly in Mustang's office. She pulled out her sword, even if Mustang was an eccentric man he would never sneak into his office like that. She walked into his office only to see a very startled Ed.

"Olivier!"

"Fullmetal, what are you-" But she was interrupted as Ed ran across the room to a nearby trashcan throwing up his stomach's contents inside.

Olivier cringed walking briskly to the boy before pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to him. "I don't know what's going on but you look sickly. I'm taking you to the infirmary after this."

"I ugh-" Ed was in no position to argue, as the ice cold general held his braid back with a hand.

xXxXxXx

I know this is short but I think I actually like writing my chapters like this and it's been so long since I've updated. ^_^;; But I've been busy and once again apologize for that but now that I have a steady schedule I should be updating all my stories more regularly. Remember to favorite and review!:)


	6. Morning Sickness

Hello my lovelies, here's the next installment of What Happened, thank you to everyone that favorite-ed the story as well. So sorry it's been so late but better late than never.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, sadly.

Chapter 6: Morning Sickness

xXx

Ed hadn't wanted to stay in the infirmary at first—he absolutely hated hospitals but when Mustang came in, gloves on and face livid, he tried to pretend to be asleep until his anxious stomach gave him away.

"You think you can fool me Fullmetal!? I expect to see you in my office in _15 minutes _or I will drag you up to my office myself is that understood!?" Mustang barked at him.

"Mustang—"

"And I don't need you telling me what to do with my subordinate _General Armstrong_. If he can climb into the office from the window he's more than okay to come to my office for an urgent meeting." Mustang said coldly before storming off.

Olivier just smirked obviously amused. "Well Fullmetal, I don't know what you did but Mustang is clearly upset with you."

Ed didn't even have time to answer as Dr. Knox stepped into the room. "The brat will be fine Olivier you can go now. I need to run some tests."

Olivier nodded standing up, Ed looked at her solemnly, "Thanks… I really appreciate it."

Olivier nodded again before exiting and leaving the doctor and former alchemist by themselves.

"Now then," the doctor made himself comfortable and took the seat previously taken by Armstrong. "From what I've seen you've been hurling quite a bit and aggressively. You also felt clammy earlier, with a light fever."

"Thanks for stating the obvious you quack," Ed snorted.

Knox smacked Ed's head lightly. "Brat, respect your elders! As I was saying, when was your last physical?"

"Physical? The last time I had one was when I entered the military a few years back." Ed replied, playing with his long braided hair.

"Years!?" Dr. Knox sighed, "Well you're overdue and I'll pull some blood. Now then I need to ask you a few questions, have you eaten anything that may have made you sick?"

Ed thought about it for a second before shaking his head. "No."

"Have you been drinking or smoking?"

"Drinking, smoking!? I'm underage!" Ed said embarrassedly, trying not to think about the block party.

"Just answer it you blonde brat, it's normal for kids your age to dabble in things like that," Knox rubbed at his temples.

"Well, I sort of got drunk at the block party but that was the only time I've ever drank and I've never smoked!" Ed defended himself, not feeling comfortable with the questions he was being asked.

"Fair enough, have you had any sexual contact of any kind?"

Ed went from a light tan to a tomato red. "Excuse me!?"

"Don't act surprised, it's normal for people your age to be all over the place what with your raging hormones, just answer the question."

"No- no you sick old pervert!"

This earned another slap from the frustrated doctor. "You dumb shrimp, I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't see how knowing about _that _is going to help you help me!" Ed couldn't stop thinking about the block party now, especially what happened afterward.

"To check for STD's or any infections. It's procedure and I'm a medical professional for goodness sake! Stop making this harder than it is."

Ed sighed, looking at anywhere else but the doctor. "Well I've only had sex, once."

Knox wrote all the information down on his clipboard. He was going to begin to check the boy's reflexes when Ed suddenly sprung up and ran to the nearest trashcan. The older man followed him holding Ed's thick braid behind as he puked. He patted his back gently, today was going to be a long day.

xXx

Mustang was angry, how long did Ed need to be in the infirmary for? Had the little blonde genius tried to escape again? Not likely, Olivier said that the boy was puking up like a faucet. Roy sighed, run a gloved hand through his black hair. Ed had gotten him good but now they were in his territory and they _would_ talk about everything. He sighed, sitting back down and staring back at his desk that had Grumman's newsletter. The general crumbled the paper before throwing it in the waste basket. Coffee, maybe a coffee would help him from going stir crazy. He walked out of his office to find Jean putting a small gift into Riza's desk. Roy smiled, coughing to get the man's attention.

Jean jumped up startled and turned to the raven haired man. "Geez, give a guy a warning next time, can't you see I'm busy?"

"I'm guessing things are going well with you and Hawkeye?" Roy smirked teasingly, walking towards his subordinate.

"I can't say the same for you and Ed, have you given him your own special _flame _cause the little blonde bastard seems burnt out since that party." Jean wiggled his eyebrows.

Roy's face dropped but he composed himself just as quick. "That's not my problem, I don't know what's gotten into him."

Jean rolled his eyes, "Don't be like that, it's obvious you two have been wanting to go out it like baby monkeys for the longest and I heard from Riza that she saw Ed walking back home the morning after with hickeys all over his neck."

"Well, Ed must've been thoroughly satisfied with whatever activities he was involved in that night." Roy said smugly, remembering Ed writhing in pleasure as he was being pummeled into.

"Cut the crap Mustang, you probably got Ed on all fours judging from that look on your face." Jean scratched the back of his head. "Well where is that little alchemist anyway?"

"He's sick, apparently, Dr. Knox is checking on him as we speak."

"Well ain't that something, I don't think I've ever seen the little chief sick in my life." The chain smoker rubbed his chin in thought. "What's gotten into him?"

"He's been throwing up this whole morning, I hope he doesn't have a virus or anything." Roy looked at the nearest window where a bird was perched on the branch of a tree.

"Ha, sounds like he's pregnant!" Jean laughed, imagining what Ed looked like throwing up.

"Hehehe, imagine that," Roy thought of Ed running after a miniature him in the halls of Central's building.

xXx

had checked the blood samples again and again, finding that he couldn't believe what he was reading. "This can't be right… how can this be?"

He needed to send the blood to another lab, under a pseudo-name, just to be sure.

xXx

Ed had been sent home for the day, orders by Dr. Knox. He couldn't stomach anything that Winry had bought. Speaking of Winry, she had been out again, hell, Al hadn't even been at home the whole day. Where the hell was everyone?! Ed shook his head as another wave of nausea hit him. He had been laying down and took a nap when he would woke up, sweating profusely. The poor blonde had felt like shit. Now here he was by himself with no one to comfort him. Ironically enough a knock came on the door.

Ed wanted to throw a pillow at the door. "Just come in I don't care!"

Said person walked in, a devilish smirk on their face. "Hello chibi."

At that point Ed sat up in full attention. "Mustang!"

"Don't bother going anywhere, we're going to have a nice little chat Fullmetal." Roy decided to sit on the couch next to Ed. "You have _a lot _of explaining and instead of having you write a report I was kind enough to just listen to what you have to say."

Ed pouted, looking at anywhere else but Roy. The raven haired man sighed. "I think you owe me that much at least Ed."

Ed sighed this time, he did send the general on a goose chase. "Damnit Roy what is there to talk about!?"

"Well for one why you left me hanging this morning _and _the day before? Ed do you really think you were just a one night stand?"

"Well what do you expect me to think?"

"Well would a one night stand do this?" Roy had cupped the smaller alchemist's cheeks and planted a kiss on the blonde's plump lips.

Ed had melted like butter, his arms felt like noodles and he was unable to even push the older man away. His stomach did flip flops and he fell painfully on his ass. "Oh damnit!"

Roy was quick to jump on the teenage blonde, wrapping his arms around Ed and inhaling his beautiful scent. "Ed…."

"Roy… let me go… I'm very sick…." Suddenly it was extremely hot, Roy was purposely rubbing their bodies together. Ed could feel a slight erection pressing against him and it only fueled his libido more. He gave an involuntary shudder when the general's lips ghosted over his ear.

One of Roy's hands snaked around his waist. "I don't think so, you owe me Fullmetal." A gloved hand reached around and gave a light squeeze to Ed's member. "And judging from your semi-erect dick I'm pretty sure you want it too."

"Sh- shut up—ah….!" Roy had begun to massage Ed's clothed erection, biting on his soft neck and relishing the flavor. "Roy… please…."

The Flame alchemist engulfed Ed's hot little mouth with his own, biting his lower lip and sliding his tongue into a willing mouth. Ed grinded his ass into Roy's hard groin emitting a low growl from the older man. Roy's hand unbuckled Ed's tight pants and pulled them down allowing his erection to pop out. He hadn't worn any underwear, much to Roy's delight. Roy removed his gloves quickly, one hand stroking the crying length. Roy's other hand lifted Ed's shirt as his mouth worked down; he pinned the younger male down, admiring the view for a quick second before he teeth and tongue attacked his torso. His free hand pinched a soft nipple twisting it lightly.

"You don't seem to be putting much of a fight for someone who doesn't want this." Roy teased as Ed bucked his hips upward.

Roy began to undo some of his own constricting clothing, letting a flustered Ed get a good view of his chest. He left Ed as bare as the day he was born and the blond shyly attempted to shield himself. Roy hovered above him, his erection begging to be released from its cloth prison. Suddenly Roy forced two fingers into Ed's mouth.

"Suck, I went them nice and slick."

Ed's giant golden orbs looked up in what could've been innocence and it sent more blood towards Roy's groin. The general shivered as Ed's tongue swirled around his fingers; Roy imagined what that hot little mouth could do when it was in between his legs, taking it all at once and then swallowing all his cum. Roy removed his fingers, forcing Ed on his side he inserted the two digits emitting a soft cry from the boy underneath him. He found the boy's prostate, exploiting the sensitive area as Ed's cries became more wanton in nature.

"Roy…" Ed panted, giving Roy all the access he needed. "Please, I want you."

"I'm punishing you…." Roy wanted nothing more than to pound into his sexy little subordinate and make the teenager ride him like that stallion he was named after. "So you don't get that, not yet."

Ed moaned, feeling himself get close to climaxing he began to touch his own member, wanting to reach the ultimate level of pleasure he could. The sight would've made Roy cum had he not had other plans for the devious blonde. Ed's pants came in short breaths as he came all over his hand milking out whatever he could. But Roy gave him no time to rest as he grabbed Ed by his beautiful golden hair into a sitting position; he pulled his pants down, his shaft poked out like a spring. Roy smirked at the blonde and Ed's face burnt like a brand.

"No I'm not doing that." Ed said stubbornly.

"Oh really, then I guess you're not getting any more tonight." Roy said smugly, his member touching Ed's soft lips. "Plus you know you owe me."

Ed bit his lip but complied after a few seconds. He bashfully took Roy's head in first and Roy shivered. The older Elric boy took in as much as he could, bobbing his head forward and back sucking and nibbling. His tongue ran over one of the larger veins and Roy grabbed a fistful of hair.

"Oh God Ed… your mouth feels so good…."

The former alchemist licked at the head of Roy's length, his eyes half lidded as he took in the taste of Roy Mustang. Mustang made sure to capture every moment and image of this moment as he had the un-submissive Ed on his knees giving him head. He couldn't wait to tear Ed a new one. Roy began to buck his lips wildly as he neared his climax until—

"Ed I can't find Al—AHHHHH!" Winry screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ed immediately stopped what he was doing and rushed to recover himself. "Winry! Oh god, oh god!"

Roy scrambled to lift his pants back up, his boner hard on completely deflated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

How's that for you all? Read and review please haha and to all my followers and readers, just everyone in general. I wish you all nothing but the best for the next year. I've learned and experienced so much this year and I'm ready to apply it to the following year. I really want to thank all of you from reviewing to simply enjoying my stories. It means so much more than you all could ever realize and I wish nothing but the best for you all. I believe in all of you. May you all enjoy this special day with families or friends or whoever you wish to spend the final day of this year with. See you all next year.


End file.
